A Journey to Remember
by RebelGirl22
Summary: Bella is sixteen years old and a wolf; she comes to live with her brother. She meets his friends the next day. See's Seth but doesn't know the feelings that she's feeling. Seth sees Bella for the first time and imprints on her.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Here I am running to La Push Washington; here let me introduce myself my name is Isabella Marie Shaw I am sixteen years old all I knew is that I have a brother that lives there and that I have never met him. See what my mom told me is that my dad didn't want me but she did thinking that I would salvage their marriage; well you can see how that turned out. Few years ago I had just turned fourteen when my mom sat me down telling me the worst news that I could ever hear I still remember it like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

"_Bella, can you come down here please I need to tell you a few things" my mom yelled from downstairs of our house._

"_Coming" I yelled back walking down the stairs_

_When I sat down I was dreading the talk that was about to take place._

"_Yes mom?" I asked looking at her._

"_Bella I need to tell you a few things. First of you have an older brother that lives in La Push Washington, and that I have cancer" she said looking down._

"_What?" I said through clenched teeth._

_I couldn't believe that I am just finding out that she has cancer I knew she went to the doctor's office over eight months ago._

"_I'm sorry sweetie I didn't mean to not tell you about having a brother." She said _

"_Mom we can get into that later what I want to know is why did you not tell me that you had cancer?" I could feel myself shaking_

"_I didn't want you to worry yourself dear" she said finally looking up at my shaking form._

"_Bella outside NOW" once she got down I ran outside into the woods and found myself with fur and paws._

_I decided to go to the creek that was behind our house and look at myself when I go there I noticed that I was black with brown tips on my tail, feet and ears. It took me about three hours just to turn back human; went I did my mom was there with a pair of shorts and tank top for me._

_Two hours it was that everything was talked through and I found out my brother's name in the process._

_End flashback_

That was two years ago; I guess you're wondering where my mom's at well it is pretty simple I guess, she died couple weeks ago the cancer finally got to her. So I decided to pack up my stuff and have it sent to La Push; after I called mom's good friend asking if he could get everything settled before I got there.

Finally got to the woods when all of a sudden I heard noise from behind me; I stopped and looked behind me smelling something sickly sweet, when the one in question popped in front of me I got a good look at him; he looked like a bodybuilder short brown hair; he had yellow eyes. I have never encountered a vampire before but from what my mom told me is that some have gold eyes or red eyes.

"Who are you" he boomed I cocked my head

"Can you change back?" he looked at me weirdly

I walked behind a bush and changed human again and put my clothes on; I walked out to in front of him and sighed after he gaped at me.

"What? Yea I know I'm a girl, but could you help me?" I asked him

"What you need help in?" he boomed crossing his arms.

"I need to find La Push" I said rolling my eyes at him

He just nodded and motioned for me to follow him and showed me where to go after I turned back into wolf; I didn't want to be defenseless if something happened, he pointed where I have to go and how far; and said if I wanted to get anyone's attention just howl. Well I didn't want to do that at all I wanted to go in there unsuspected a few minutes after I passed the line that the linebacker showed me I spotted a russet wolf heading somewhere so I decided to follow but quietly; when he shifted back and walked into a small red house, I decided to do the same but knock on the door.

"Just a minute" I heard someone say from inside, I stood there waiting till he finally opened the door.

"Hello, May I help you" a guy in a wheelchair asked

"Yes, I am looking for a Billy Black" I said looking at him noticing shock run through his features

"I'm Billy Black, who are you?" he asked after letting me in

"Isabella, I talked to you on the phone for handling my belongings" I replied back

"Oh my. I remember now, you look just like your mother" he replied solemnly

"Thank you" I replied

After a while I decided to go to the house that I bought to spend the night with the help of Billy of course, before Billy wants to introduce me to the whole pack. Around ten I decided to explore the woods before getting some sleep.

Seth POV

I was patrolling the area when I caught a different scent in area; so I went to check it out when I caught sight of a black wolf with tips of brown on the tail, ears, and feet. I decided to make some noise to alert them that I was there; when the wolf turned and looked at me I felt everything that held me to this earth snapped and was redirected to the wolf in front of me. Nothing else mattered except for my imprint and I knew that I would do anything for my imprint.

The world held a new meaning for me. She had definitely imprinted on my heart, and my soul. Those chocolate brown eyes were depths as they stared into my own. I decided to change back into human; when I got back to where the wolf was I decided to talk.

"Hello, my name is Seth Clearwater. Can you change back?" I asked the wolf

I watched as the wolf walked away all of a sudden; I felt my heart beating fast thinking that I wouldn't get to meet my imprint when all of a sudden I see a beautiful girl walking out from where the wolf went behind.

"Hello Seth, my name is Isabella but like to be called Bella" she said

"Nice to meet you Bella, you are not from here are you?" I asked her

"I was born here, but I didn't live here. I lived with my mom in Ohio" she replied sitting down next to me.

"Oh. So where's your mom at if you don't mind me asking?" I asked her

"She died a couple weeks ago." She replied looking down

I sat there thinking of what I had been told and I couldn't help but feel bad for her. I couldn't help but think about my pack brother Jared he found out few years ago that he had a sister; but all he knew was her name nothing else so he had no way of finding her.

"Well I am going to head on home; you take care Seth" she said walking away before I could answer her.

"Bye Bella" I replied back to her knowing she heard me

The rest of the night I couldn't get Bella out of my mind; the color of her fur was really unique, just after my shift was done Sam called me over to him telling him that there was a council meeting around one in the afternoon, I just nodded and headed home to get some rest before anything else was said that didn't need to be. I woke up ten minutes before the council meeting; I rushed to get ready before heading down there.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

When I got up in the morning I took a shower and headed over to Billy Blacks house; when I got there and knocked on the door, the door opened up by a tall native guy.

"Yes?" he murmured

"I'm here to see Billy" I said monotone

"Fine. DAD." He said walking back to the living room

I walked in the house shutting the door behind me, and sat down where I sat yesterday waiting for Billy to come.

"Who are you" the guy said

"Names Bella son" Billy said before I could

"Hello Billy" I said nodding my head

"Hello Bella, this is my son Jacob" he replied

"Hello. When is this meeting?" I asked him not caring that Jacob is still there

"In an hour" he replies to me.

I looked at the time and noticed it was noon; so I decided to go in the kitchen and make some lunch for them to calm myself. When I got done I yelled that food was ready and heard foot falls coming into the kitchen; I chuckled at how much Jacob is piling on his plate.

"mmm. This is good" he moans

"Thank you"

I fix up a plate for Billy when I see him role into the kitchen; I set it down and fixed myself a plate and sat down myself.

"You didn't have to do this Bella" Billy said taking another bite of his food

"It's no problem Billy, I like cooking" I told him

"Well, thank you" he replied eating the rest of his food.

After lunch was done I decided to clean up the mess and put the leftovers in the fridge so they would have something to eat later on. I noticed we had about ten minutes before one, when Billy motioned for me to follow them we finally arrived two minutes before the meeting.

Jared POV

These past few years have been rough on me; let me explain I live in La Push Washington; I am a shape shifter my dad told me the legends of the Quileute tribe and from there the truth of everything came out. He told me I have a sister named Isabella; that's all I was told I began questioning about her he couldn't tell me really anything other than her name and age, I was beyond pissed but got over it I shifted when I was sixteen years old that was also the day that my dad died. Anyways back to the present.

"Jared we got a council meeting at one don't be late" Sam said

"I'll be there" I replied walking away

When I got home I noticed that I had twenty minutes left till one; with that I went and got ready, I seen that I had got a text from my imprint 'Kim' which lifted my spirits up, looking at the time I noticed I had to get there quickly before I am too late. I had just walked in the door when everyone turns their gaze towards me.

"You said you had a sister correct?" Old Quil asked me

"Yes, why?" I asked him

"What was her name again?" Billy asked me

"Isabella" I replied when I saw a head pop up all of a sudden.

"Jared Thomas Shaw?" she asked me

"Yes do I—"was all I could get out before I felt an impact.

"I'm Isabella Marie Shaw" she said

"Isabella?" I gasped and looked at her

I finally got a good look at her and noticed that she looked just like me; I have seen pictures of our mom and she looks like her but also like our dad.

"Yes" she said

"When did you get here?" I asked her after a few minutes

"Yesterday" was all she said

The meeting went along the way; I couldn't help but notice Seth staring at her like she was his every breathe, I also couldn't help but growl at him I know I was shaking but I couldn't help it I had just got my sister back and now it's like she was being taken away from me. I felt Isabella move away from me; I started shaking worse glaring at Seth.

"Jared go outside NOW" I did as Sam said instantly phasing

"Seth please don't do this" I heard my sister say

Right then I lost it and lunged for Seth; making him phase himself and put himself in front of my sister, we started fighting when we headed to the woods.

BPOV

I watched the scene in front of me but I couldn't believe this; when no one was looking I slipped into the words and shifted into my wolf form, sniffing for where my brother and Seth are I find them instantly I started growling at them making them stop. I see that Seth recognizes me but I warn him with my head to stop anything and move away from my brother when he does I walk over to my brother and growl at him.

I snapped at him, that's when I notice two other wolfs come in the woods and start growling at me I start growling back and started to walk over to them making them back up, I watched as Seth and the others change back. I hear everyone trying to stop Seth from coming to me but I growl at them look at Seth coming towards me and wrapping his arms around me; I didn't seem to notice that I turned back human until I wrapped my arms around him.

"Bella" he murmured in my hair

I pulled away looking back at the shocked faces the one that stood out was my brother; I quickly got dressed and walked out of the woods and saw the faces of Billy and the guy called Old Quil.

"Bella did you just shift into a wolf?" Billy asked me after everyone returned

"Yes, I have been shifting since I was fourteen" I said

"Isabella, are you telling me that you've been a wolf for two years?" my brother asked me

"First off call me Bella please, and yes I have been" I replied rolling my eyes.

"How much do you know of the legends?" the one they called Sam asked me

"Nothing really, just that I turn into a wolf" I replied back

After that announcement everyone started murmuring softly; which resulted me walking away, to me I figure it's better to say it out loud especially if it is about me. Once I got into my house I couldn't help but think of everything that went on; I finally met my brother for the first time, and that scares me because I always thought he didn't want to meet me.

For the rest of the night I sat on the couch watching tv to relax myself from today's events when I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a howl in the woods; I am pretty sure someone is wanting to get my attention but I decide to ignore it and head off to bed.

I woke up early and decided to go running through the woods; to work off the edge that has been there for a few hours. Once I step foot in the woods and shifted I let all my senses take over; I didn't realize that I had stopped in a clearing till seven people stepped into the clearing, I couldn't help but smell the sickly sweet smell when I heard a booming laugh, I looked up and saw that it was the same person I met two days ago. The blonde stepped forward; looked like the head of them.

"Hello, I am Carlisle Cullen" he replied. I nodded my head

"This is my family, my wife Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward" he pointed to all of them

His wife looked like she had caramel colored hair, Rosalie looked like a model with blonde hair, the linebacker, a guy with shaggy blonde hair, and a guy that had bronze hair; I turned around and went back into the woods to change back, when I went back into the clearing they were looking at me with shock.

"Hello, names Bella" I told them

"You must be new here mutt" the blonde bitch sneered

"Yes I am new, what's it to you blondie?" I sneered right back

"Listen here bitch, get back where you belong" she shot me a death glare

I stepped back keeping my eyes on them; and howled for the other's to come where I am. I saw shock run through everyone's features even blondies, when we all heard thunderous feet coming into the clearing, when all of a sudden two wolves got in front of me and started growling at the Cullen's, I noticed the brownish tan one being Seth but I had no clue who the other one was.

"Shit" the bronzed murmured

"I may be new Rosalie, but that doesn't mean I don't know them in fact, Jared shift back now" I said when all of a sudden my brother was standing in front of me naked

"Hey sis" he said smirking at the Cullen's

When everyone figured out that I was related to one of the boys on the reservation, I put my fingers through Seth's fur not knowing why I am doing this at all.

"Jared, blondie here, and well she called me a mutt." I said pouting

"She did WHAT?" he turned his glare towards her making Emmett getting in front of her

"Yep. That's why I howled" I smiled

After a moment I left; leaving everybody behind, knowing that someone was following me, when I looked back and saw that is Seth. I just kept on walking not caring; when we got back to the reservation I noticed everyone else was with us, they all shifted back and basically made me follow them back to the council hall.

"How?" was all Sam asked

"How what?" I replied

"How did you order your brother to shift back and everything" he asked

"I didn't order him, I basically asked him to and he did." I said

I didn't stick around after that I left without a word and headed back home.


	3. Chapter 3

Jared POV

We raced to where we heard the howl at and imagine my surprise that my sister was in front of the leeches that lived in forks. I couldn't help but be fearful for my sister when it came to them, even though I know they wouldn't do anything to her but still. I looked over and saw that Seth was also in front of my sister growling at them, when I looked into his mind all I saw was love and adoration for my sister.

I just started to listen in to the conversation when I heard my sister say.

"I may be new Rosalie, but that doesn't mean I don't know them in fact, Jared shift back now" she said when all of a sudden I found myself back human naked

"Hey sis" I said smirking at the Cullen's

"Jared, blondie here, and well she called me a mutt." She said pouting

"She did WHAT?" I turned my glare towards her making the big one getting in front of her

After a few minutes of glaring at the blonde, I noticed that Bella wasn't behind me anymore and neither was Seth, so I decided to phase back and head back to the reservation and find Bella. When we got there, I noticed that Seth was there with her.

"How?" was all Sam asked her

"How what?" she replied

"How did you order your brother to shift back and everything" he asked

"I didn't order him, I basically asked him to and he did." she said

I could tell that she was getting tired of us not really saying anything to her about anything of what's going on.

"Hey Seth, can I ask you something?" I asked

"Sure, what's up?" he asked

"Did you imprint on my sister?" I asked gaining the attention of the rest of the pack

"Y-yes" he stuttered

"When was this?" I asked him

"The same night she showed up to town" was all he said

Seth POV

When Jared started asking me if I imprinted on his sister I got scared thinking that he was going to beat me up seeing as how I am eighteen and she is sixteen, but when he just nodded and I looked around noticing everyone else looking at me with a happy face I knew that it was good.

"But Jared remember she doesn't really know of the legends, that also tells me that she doesn't know what imprinting is at all" I told him

"I remember, so how are we going to address everything to her Sam?" he asked

Sam seemed to be thinking about it, and then came up that he would need to talk to the council to set up a bonfire so that we can clue my Bella in on everything that she needs to know of our legends.

Went I got home I saw that my sister was there scowling like always; I saw that she had just got off her patrol and must not of heard of the commotion.

"Hey Leah" I said to my sister

"Hey brother" she replied

My sister is a year older than me and she went out with Sam before he phased; but when he got back he imprinted on our cousin Emily, which made Leah sore and she still bitches him out every now and again but we ignore her over all that.

"How's it going Seth?" my sister asked

"Going good, waiting for word about a bonfire" I said

"Oh yeah? Why?" she asked

"I imprinted" I said smiling like a fool

"Really, I want to meet her" she said

"You will, don't worry" I said walking away

The rest of the night I couldn't sleep, I lay awake staring at my ceiling thinking of my beautiful Bella. I wonder how she would act when she finds out all the legends and that I have imprinted on her, I notice it was a little after midnight before I started to drift to sleep.

BPOV

All night I couldn't stop thinking about Seth; I did not know what to describe my feeling for him, but all I know is that when I see him it's like he is my sun, my everything. I remember what my mom had always told me, 'never get to close to anything that was mad' don't get me wrong I knew that I shouldn't of put my hands in Seth's fur but something was beckoning me to do it and I am scared to say that I don't know what it is.

Later on that night I decided to take a bath and get some tension out that I could not get out while phased; after a while I got out and decided to get much needed rest for the night, I fell asleep fast

_Dream_

_I'm sitting on a cliff looking out at the water letting the night air course through me when I felt a presence near me; I looked behind me when I saw that it was Seth and smiled. He came over and sat next to me._

"_Hey Bella" he said _

"_Hello Seth" I smiled at him_

"_What are you doing here this late at night?" he asked me looking at me_

"_Couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk" I told him_

_We talked a little more, when I felt him sit closer to me I look at him and notice that he is sitting really close, I decided to be venturous and lean over to kiss him; when he saw my actions he closed the distance crazing our lips together. I put my hands round his shoulder while he lifted me up and started walking with me. I trailed my lips to his neck and started kissing and nibbling his neck eliciting moans from him._

_We got to what I am assuming his house and crashed on a bed our tongue's battling for dominance; he won he trailed his lips down to my neck and started sucking and biting my pulse point. We started pulling off each other's clothes when Seth pushed a finger in my clit._

"_mmm. Seth" I moaned out grabbing his shoulder_

"_You're so wet for me" he groaned out _

"_Seth… please" was all I could get out_

"_What do you want baby?" he asked flicking his tongue over my erect nipple_

"_I want you to fuck me Seth" I moaned and gasped out_

"_As you wish" he said_

_He lined his shaft up to my clit and kissed me with passion; while pushing in, I arched my back when he was fully sheathed in._

"_God, your so tight" he moaned stilling his movements. _

"_Ugh, Faster. Harder" I gasped out_

_He picked up pace pounding into my pussy with rough movement._

"_I'm coming" I moaned out_

_Just as I was about to scream out I heard a beeping noise._

My eyes snapped open and I sat up rigidly, shaking my head trying to figure out why I had a dream like that about someone I didn't really know.

A few days had past I have not bumped into anyone; I was just stepping out of my place when I bumped into someone, I looked up and saw the eyes of Seth.

"Hey Seth" I smiled

"Hey, where have you been?" he looked sad

"Been here, why what's up?" I asked him

"Well, there is a bonfire that I wanted to know if you'd come" he said

"Sure, when?" I asked him making his face break out in a huge smile

"Tonight" he said sheepishly

"Okay lead the way" I said

He turned around waiting till I was right next to him and started walking; I couldn't help but think over the past days, I remember distinctively the dream that I had a few nights ago, by the time I was pulled out of my reverie I noticed that we were already there with everyone and it looked like Seth made sure that I was there safe.

We sat down in a circle around the fire after getting our food; after a few minutes Billy started talking about the legends of Taha Aki; and the great spirits. He told us how the third wife protected her husband and family by sacrificing yourself to the cold one, when the cold one took the bait the husband turned into a wolf and killed the cold one and leaving the tribe to mourn the death of his wife.

By the time it was all done; my brother was looking at me to gauge my expression but I noticed he wasn't the only one to look at me, when Seth stood up and asked me if I would take a walk with him I couldn't help but wonder what is going on.

"You remember what Billy said about imprinting; how the person would be there be anything that you need. When you see that person everything that ties us to this world disappears and the only thing that matters is her." He said looking at me

"Why are you telling me this, and not your imprint then?" I asked confused turning away

"Bella, I imprinted on you" he told me lifting my chin up

"Really?" I asked feeling tears coming to my eyes.

"Yes" he said I couldn't help but jump in his arms


	4. Chapter 4

Seth POV

When I finally found Bella to take her to the bonfire I couldn't help but feel nervous that she wouldn't accept the imprint and turn me away. When the legends were told I couldn't help but watch her face to catch her expression; especially when imprinting was mentioned she looked like she didn't even know what that was, so after that I decided to take her away from everybody else and explain the imprint to her.

"You remember what Billy said about imprinting; how the person would be there be anything that you need. When you see that person everything that ties us to this world disappears and the only thing that matters is her." I said looking at her

"Why are you telling me this, and not your imprint then?" she asked me turning away

"Bella, I imprinted on you" I told her lifting her chin up

"Really?" She asked with tears running down her face

"Yes" I said

All of sudden I was plowed by a body I instinctively put my arms around her and when she lifted her face to mine I couldn't help but lean down to capture her lips with my own. Once I did that I felt complete; I felt Bella put her arms around my shoulders and pulled me closer to her I traced my tongue over her bottom lip she granted me entrance and we battled our tongues together, after a while I pulled away looking at her with love.

"So does this mean you accept the imprint?" I asked timidly

"Yes, I have been trying to figure out what my feelings for you was, I had no idea what I was feeling for you at all but when I heard what imprinting was; I was trying to figure it all in my head but I found out that I had imprinted on you also." She said smiling

"You did?" I asked smiling

"Yes, but I bet we need to tell everybody else?" she asked

I nodded, and held her hand in mine and walked back to the fire, I knew I was smiling like a fool but I couldn't help it when we got there everyone turned to face us and took one look at my face and they started congratulating us I looked down at Bella and saw her smiling but looking at her brother to gauge his reaction. She let go of my hand I couldn't help the whine that was let out so I walked over to them to be close to her.

"Jared?" she asked

"Yes sis?" he asked

"You know even though I'm with Seth, that doesn't mean that I'm leaving at all" she said to him

"I know Bella, but I just got you back now it's like your leaving me now" he said

"Jared, I'm still your sister, I will always be your sister, judging by the girl that's next to you that you have imprinted, and you should know that it is hard to be away from them" she said smiling at Kim, Kim blushed

"I know Bells, so did you imprint on him?" he asked looking at her

"Yes, yes I did" she said while looking at me with love and adoration in her eyes.

They started talking a little more to hang out when they are free; after a little while I decided to introduce her to my sister, I knew where my sister was there are times she would go to the meeting and everything but she don't like seeing Sam at all unless needed to so we headed back to my house. We headed up the stairs to her room.

"Leah" I knocked on her door

"Come in" she said

I opened the door and walked in with Bella in tow; I looked at my sister and saw her staring at my Bella with a question in her eyes and turn to look at me raising her eyebrow.

"Leah, this is my imprint Bella" I said looking at Bella

"Hey Leah" Bella said softly

I saw Leah get up and walk over to us; I know my sister has this thing about her that she scares anybody but I have a feeling that she wouldn't do that once she got to know Bella.

"Hey Bella" she said giving Bella a hug surprising me

Bella stiffened a little but hugged my sister back; after a few minutes I was told to get out by my sister so she can talk to Bella about everything and get to know her better. I didn't want to leave her but I knew she was safe with my sister seeing as how she shocked me so I decided to go and see Sam and talk to him about it. When I got to his house I saw him outside from the looks of it just getting done with patrol.

"Sam" I yelled making him turn around

"Seth, what's going on?" he asked me

"Needed to talk to you about something" I replied

"Okay, what's up?" he asked me

"Well, I went to introduce Bella to meet Leah when I introduced them, Leah hugged her" I said

"Wow, never thought that would happen" he said shocked

"Yeah, so basically after a minute I was kicked out of her room so they can get to know each other again" I told him

"So Leah was happy at the prospect of getting a sister? How do your parents feel about Bella?" he asked me

"Yeah she does. You know I didn't get a chance to fully introduce her to them" I said

After a while Sam and I started talking more about how Leah was acting; she became reclusive after the break up with Sam but seeing her now it's like she is getting out of her shell to be friends with at least someone.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

I was left alone with Seth's sister Leah; when she hugged me I couldn't help but cringe, it's not that I didn't want to hugged it's just that it was different.

"So Bella, how do you like La Push?" she asked me

"It's different, I will say that but I like it because I am finally getting to know my brother" I told her

"Yeah, that is a good thing. So tell me about yourself." She said

"Well I'm sixteen years old, I lived with my mom till she died of cancer couple weeks ago so I moved here to get too know my brother" I told her

"I'm sorry about your mom" she said

"It's fine" I told her

We started talking more getting to know each other; she told me what happened with her and Sam how they were engaged then he went and imprinted on her cousin and how everyone thinks that she is a bitch, but she told me that its better acting like one then letting anybody know how she really feels and let them put her down, I told her that they wouldn't put her down they would understand her feelings. I looked up at the door when there was knock on the door and Seth walked in that's when I noticed Leah and I were talking for about two hours. Seth wanted me to be introduced to his parents before I head off home for the night.

"Mom, Dad. This is Bella Shaw my imprint" he told his parents

"Oh my welcome to our home Bella" his mom said coming over and hugging me I couldn't help but hugging her back

"Thank you Mrs. Clearwater" I told her

"Dear, just call us Sue and Harry" she told me

"Okay" I blush slightly

"I hear your Jared sister" Harry said

"Yes, sir I am" I said

"How's your mom doing?" he asked I couldn't help but smile sadly which he noticed

"She died of cancer couple weeks ago" I said sadly

"I'm sorry" he said coming over to give me a hug

We started walking some more before I headed home; Seth walked me home but when he was about to leave I asked him to stay thinking that I over stepped my boundaries but he just turned back to me and walked in the house with a smile on his face.

A month past and Seth and I were practically living together not that we minded it one bit; seems like his parents didn't mind at all. My brother of course came over and expressed his feelings but knew that he couldn't do anything about it; we talking about our life and parents I learned that our dad died by gunshot and when he learned that mom died of cancer he just up a cried I didn't say anything but hugged him and told him that she was in a better place and that she wasn't hurting anymore. He asked me if she ever talked about him; of course she did she always wanted to come back and see him but figured that he didn't want to see her I remember a few nights before she died she kept asking for him because she wanted to see her little boy before she died but that never happened but she did have a note for him which I gave that to him and he told me that he'd read it later. I was pulled out of the flashback by someone walking into the room.

"Hey Bells" Seth said

"Hey Sethy" I said kissing his lips

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me" he said hugging me close

"Sure, I'd love to. When?" I said cuddling more

"Great, tomorrow good?" he asked

"Of course" I told him

After Seth left; I decided to go over to his house and talk to Leah to get some help on what to wear tomorrow soon after everything was decided we talked for hours and I headed on back home, when I got there I felt like someone was watching me I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my body when I walked in the door I saw that Seth was already there asleep on the couch; I believe he was waiting for me so I decided to go wake him up.

"Seth wake up" I shook him a little bit

"…" he groaned

"Seth sweetie I'm home" I told him causing him to wake up

"Hey baby" he said hugging me to him

I snuggled up to him couldn't help but cuddling with him; he is just so soft we walked to my room and laid down cuddling with each other he never pushed me to tell him anything that I didn't want to and I wasn't sure if I should tell him that I felt like someone was watching me so I just put my head on his chest and fell asleep my last thought was its going to be bad seeing as how I am on my period.

Seth POV

All night I was nervous with anticipation of seeing my Bella tonight for our date; I know I may not be fully expressive on how I feel about her I just hope she doesn't run off screaming when I tell her how I feel about her tonight. I take a look at the time and realize that I have about thirty minutes before the date so I head up to shower and get ready. I just get to Bella's house just as she is stepping outside to meet me. I notice that she is wearing a blue dress, heels and she has her black her up in a braid.

"You look beautiful" I told her kissing her lips lightly

"Thank you. You look handsome" she said kissing me back

We headed to La Bella we both ordered mushroom ravioli and cokes; we were talking about everything, after we were done eating I paid the bill and headed out of here taking a walk before we head on back to the house.

"Bella I got something to tell you something" I told her feeling nervous

"What's wrong?" she asked me

"I l-love you" I stuttered out

"I love you to Seth" she said

I kissed her lips lightly she put her arms around my shoulders and kissed me back with passion I pulled her closer to me tracing my tongue on her lower lip she granted me access we fought for dominance she pulled away putting her head on my chest listening to my heart race.

"Let's go home" she told me taking my hand in hers

"Okay" we got in the car holding hands heading back to her place

Once we got there we went inside and decided to watch television for a little while in the middle of the show I felt kisses on my neck and couldn't help but groan; Bella got in my lap attacking my lips I put my hands on her hips and pulled her closer to me taking a deep breath I couldn't help the growl that was let out when I smelled her arousal and period.

"mmm" she moans grinding in my lap

"Baby" I groaned out

"Seth, please" she gasped out when I bucked into her

I took her up to her room and set her down on the bed never taking my eyes off of her and started undressing watching her do the same.

"Baby, you know the smell of you is driving me insane" I growled

"Then take me" she moaned

She scooted back to the middle of the bed I got on there and started kissing her and kneading her breast moving to her neck and started nipping and sucking.


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

Feeling his skin on mine feels amazing I couldn't help but feel self conscious at first but Seth made me feel good.

"I love you." I said

"Are you okay?" he asked me

"I'm okay." I promised.

"Please keep going." He devoured my body with kisses

He slid a finger into me and stroked it in and out a few times before he pulled himself away slightly. He looked down at me and I nodded to let him know I was ready, and I knew it was going to hurt. The length of him entered me slowly; once he had pushed past my hymen, I felt a shock run throughout my body briefly. It wasn't as awful as I thought it was going to be – but it was far from pleasant. The more he started to move within me, the faster the pain went away, though. His hips ground into mine over and over again and I managed to match his rhythm after a while.

I hadn't realized that I had my eyes closed since he first entered me – I opened them to find Seth gazing down on me with a lustful look in his eyes. He leaned down and captured my lips roughly as his hands grasped my hips. He held my pelvis closer to him as he increased his pace. I moaned into his lips as I felt my climax begin to build.

I was beginning to feel my walls begin to contract around him; Seth buried his face in my neck to muffle the sounds of his grunting as we both came together. We lay there in the afterglow of the most perfect moment I had ever had in my life, just enjoying the comfort of each other's arms. After an hour I was wiggling around and woke Seth up; I heard him growling while smelling the air that perimeter around him

"You smell..." He trailed off in a growl

He started kissing down my body he stopped at my breast started sucking and nibbling on it. He moved his lips to my swollen clit and sucked hard, biting down and inserting his fingers as he added another finger after a few thrusts my walls clamp down hard on his skilled fingers, growling his name out, sounding more animalistic as he licked up my spilt juices.

"As good as you taste Isabella; turn around so I can fuck you." He ordered, to which I eagerly complied to.

I was on all fours, with my ass perched high in the air for Seth's pleasure.

"Seth." I whined.

"Be a good girl, baby. I want your hot cunt to milk my cock when you come." I growled in response as he turned my head back around to face forward as he massaged my butt cheeks before plunging his raging hard on into my burning pussy. Both of us moaning as he filled me to the brim. My eyes closed in ecstasy as he pulled out and slammed back in as I pushed my ass back to meet his thrust, deepening his cock into me at a faster speed.

"So fucking tight!" He growled as he bit my ear lobe, my body pushed itself with a more forceful push against his thrust, making him roar as we picked up speed.

His fingers dug into my hips, holding onto this feeling before he released his seed into my dripping cunt.

"Faster!" I hissed as he grazed his teeth into the back of my neck and down my spine, biting into the flesh at the dip in my lower back.

"Seth more!" I pleaded. He chuckled and moved his hands around to my front as if he were hugging me from behind, but his hands wandered to my aroused breasts as he caught me off guard by suddenly pinching my nipples with his long, lean fingers. The noises we were making left no room for doubt what we were doing in this room. Seth's body draped perfectly over my back, his lips at my ear making me shudder at his very close proximity.

"Who is fucking you Isabella?" His mouth dragged along my cheek by my ear as his tongue darted out and tasted my skin whilst his chest rumbled tight against my back.

"You are Seth." He kissed my cheek where his lips were.

"Fuck Seth, don't stop!" I was so close and he could tell. He moved back so he wasn't flushed with my back, but brought his hand to rest on my cheek, then propped two fingers together and ran them over my mouth as I tenderly kissed his fingertips.

My body convulsed as I screamed his name out. Seth growled fiercely as he drove his cock, my climax so close as I stuttered his name like a mantra chant. My body on autopilot as it threw itself into fucking Seth with all the energy I had received from the small amount of sleep I had gotten in his bed last night.

All of a sudden Seth thrust his own left wrist right under my nose as I questionably looked at it.

"Baby you'll do it on instinct when you come. Just be prepared okay? I'm letting you mark me." I wasn't sure what I was agreeing to, but I nodded anyway. Nuzzling my nose into his wrist as pleasure over took my body. His other hand went between my legs and with one harsh pinch to my clit I came all over his hard cock. Milking him for everything as my walls clamped down so hard I roared his name in an animalistic growl and bit down on his wrist and inserted all the gathering saliva in my mouth into him, marking him with my scent. He hissed as he came from the sudden mixture of pain and pleasure, my own wrist suddenly burned as his teeth sunk in pumping his scent into my system. His body refusing to stop thrusting into mine as we rode out our orgasms together.

Seth ripped his wrist from my mouth and slumped all of his body weight onto my back, making me give out beneath him. His teeth still in my skin, but no saliva in his glands left to insert into my body. Both of us breathing harsh as his chest pressed tightly against my back. His breath blowing into my hair as my forehead rested on the cold surface of the stone flooring. My body lay limp under him. All my energy spent.

"Damn baby, that was fucking amazing." He panted. "I love you."

"I love you too." We settled our breathing down we soon fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Seth POV

A few weeks past after our date together and we just spent it with each other either doing patrols together or at the house cuddling with each other; also after the date we had been out and about some girls were looking at me trying to get me away from Bella she didn't take it too well, when we got home and started making love Bella felt the need to mark me again on the neck this time and on instinct I marked her again in the same spot. I have noticed that sometimes when we go outside Bella looks around before doing anything it's like she is paranoid of something but I don't know what yet.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked her

"Nothing" she murmured

I couldn't help but wonder what is going on with her, but I can not dwell on it now. I couldn't help but remember the day after our date there was a pack meeting it got out of hand with Bella's brother getting upset that I done marked his sister.

_Flashback_

_We had just got to Sam's place for the meeting; when we sat down the meeting started taking place until we heard a growl we looked over to see who growled and saw that it was Jared growling and glaring at me._

"_Jared?" Kim asked_

"_You marked my sister?" he growled at me_

"_Yes he did Jared" Bella stood up glaring back at him_

"_Why'd you let him Bella?" he asked her through clenched teeth_

"_Because I love him Jar" she told him_

"_Smells like you marked him to and by judging by the mark that is on his neck I'm correct" he said_

"_Jared, I am a big girl I'm sorry that you don't want to see that just yet" she said walking away_

"_Damn it Jared, you can't go around judging my relationship with my own imprint even though she is your sister. You need to take a look at your own relationship and understand it is instinct that we mark our mates to keep them from harm's way, don't tell me that once you and Kim made love you didn't mark her in fact let's ask her. Kim when you and Jared made love for the first time did he mark you?" I asked her_

"_Yes he did" Kim told me_

"_See Jared, now I am going to tell you now go apologize to your sister" I told him_

_Once he walked out to go talk to his sister I looked at Sam and shook my head trying to tell him without words that I will not take lightly to him disrespecting our relationship. About twenty minutes later they came walking back in with Bella on his laughing at something when they got close to me he set her down and went over to Kim and pulled her in his lap._

_End Flashback_

After that day we have not had anything go wrong with the pack; we have spotted a few vampires on our side of the border killing a couple of human's we were able to kill two of them but not the red head, everyone is doing extra patrol to catch the red head but it is difficult seeing as she runs before we can get to her. So we decided to talk to the Cullen's about it and see if they would help us on defeating the red head before anything goes wrong and more innocent lives are taken. We get to the Cullen's house within five minutes; when we step out of the woods we see Dr. Cullen and Edward outside waiting for us.

"Please come in" Dr. Cullen told us

"Now what's going on?" he asked

"We have killed two red eyed vampires, and we have a red head running the boundary line looking for something, which we don't know what" Sam told them

"So you are asking for help with this red head?" their son Edward asked

"Yes, if we can have it where you guys are looking out also that would be wonderful" Sam said

"Seth wasn't the red headed looking at us weird last time she saw us?" Bella whispered in my ear

All I could do was nod my head not wanting to say it out loud before anything else was said Edward popped his eyes to Bella and me.

"How was she looking at you guys weird?" he asked

"When Seth and I was doing patrols two nights ago we saw her looking at us with a certain expression I can't explain we ran at her but she ran off" Bella said that caused everyone to look at each other

"Guy's why didn't you tell us?" Sam asked

"We didn't want to add more stress" I told them

We stayed at the Cullen's for about an hour going over ideas and plans on how to take the red head out without any problems once we left the Cullen's Bella and I headed home to get some sleep before patrolling.

BPOV

After we left the Cullen's; we had to go patrolling before we had to head on home, Sam wanted to up the patrolling for a few days. Seth and I basically told Sam that we wouldn't be able to really patrol long seeing as how we are really tired, so he made it to where we only patrolled for two hours before someone relieves us so we can get some sleep. Our patrol shift ends and we head on back to the house to eat.

Once we get inside we sit down and eat and talk a bit; I kissed his lips lightly but he wasn't having that he pulled me close to him and pushed his tongue in my mouth; our tongues battle for dominance after a few minutes he wins and picks me up by my ass lifting me up, I wrap my legs around his hips he starts walking to our room he set me down on the bed and stepped back taking his shirt off looking at me with lust in his eyes.

"Seth" I moaned

He walked over to me and took my shirt off; licking my nipple he then pushed me down on the bed and unbuttoned my pants pulling them down and breathing in.

"God you smell delectable" he moaned

He kissed my chest going down my body down to my clit; I felt his hot breath, seconds before I felt his tongue slide against the entire length of my slit.

"OH GOD"

Seth's moan surprised me.

"So wet, so hot. You taste so fucking good!"

His tongue was stroking my folds as he pushed his finger inside, as his tongue started flicking my clit

"AH, OH."

His tongue made one long swipe of my entrance, as he plunged one finger inside me moving it in a come-hither motion.

"Oh, God!"I panted

Seth was pumping his finger into me as his tongue made swirling motions. I felt him add a second finger, as his tongue started flicking my clit.

"FUCK" I yelled pulling on his hair.

I was arching against him as he assaulted my body; he wrapped one large arm around my hips to keep me still as his mouth continued making me moan and pant.

He sucked my clit into his mouth, gently biting down and making me scream.

If anyone was downstairs, they heard it.

"Seth, oh fuck" I wailed.

I guess my screaming got to him, because I heard his growl, and felt it against my already sensitive nub, sending me over the edge.

"SETH" I moaned as my orgasm took over my entire body.

He withdrew his fingers but kept lapping at me until my body calmed. He climbed over my body lowered his hips down onto mine started kissing me hard moving to my neck where the mark is and started sucking and licking

"Seth please" I moaned

"Please what baby?" he groaned

"Please fuck me hard" I moaned out

Apparently that was all he needed. The magic dirty words that made him thrust his whole self into me, banging me hard into the bed. So hard, it rocked against the wall behind it, making my teeth chatter slightly.

God, this man was amazing. He could be soft and gentle and make love to me one minute, and then completely turn around becoming as sex fiend that would throw me against a wall and fuck me.

After we were done we collapsed on the bed breathing heavily; he pulled the cover over us I cuddled up to him and put my head on his chest he ran his hand up and down my back I kissed his chest. Right before I fell asleep I murmured 'I love you' just as I was drifting off I heard him said 'I love you to'.


	8. Chapter 8

Seth POV

I woke up the next morning feeling the bed for Bella to pull her closer to me but when my hand reached out for her it but all I felt was cold next me indicating that she has been up for a while. I put my pants on and walk down the hall and smell bacon in the kitchen; when I stepped in there I took in the sight before me, Bella clad in nothing but my shirt I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her putting my chin on her shoulder.

"Hey baby" I said kissing her neck

"Mmm, Hey" she groaned

I run my hands up to her breast and massage them; making Bella rolls her head over to the side exposing her neck to me and moans. I trail one hand down her body to her clit and stick a finger in going slow while sucking on her neck.

"Seth" she breathes I add another finger in

"You like that?" I ask her huskily

"Yes" she gasps as I stick another finger in while flicking her clit with my thumb causing her to orgasm

I pull my fingers out of her and stick them in my mouth; I notice Bella turning around and unbuttoning my pants then turns around putting her ass in the air and holds on to the counter. I come up behind her and run my cock over her wet clit slightly pushing in

"Mmm. Ready baby?"

"Yes," she moaned. "Please, make love to me."

"As you wish." I plunged into her and grasped her hips.

I quickened my pace and she started in on her whimpering phase where her breathing became labored. I bit my lip and continued my thrusting, it was amazing how much tighter she was from this angle – and she was already nice and tight to begin with.

"Seth," she panted, "It…feels…so…good!"

"You should feel what I'm feeling, baby," I replied with a slight laugh. "It's indescribable."

She started to cum and I grabbed a hold of her hand with my free hand as I felt that incredible wave of pleasure overtake me. After a few minutes our breathing calmed Bella straightened out my shirt and fixed the rest of breakfast; I went to take a shower and get ready for the day. When I got out I went back into the kitchen sat down next to Bella and ate some breakfast with her.

"I'll cleanup" I told her

"Thank you I am going to get a shower" she told me walking off into the bathroom

About five minutes after Bella went to take a shower the pack shows up; they came in looking around except for my sister and Bella's brother.

"Is that food I smell?" Jared asks

"Yes" I said warily

"Any left?" they asked

"Sure, help yourselves" I told them

They helped themselves five minutes before Bella steps out of the shower and into the living room looking around and seeing everyone in her house.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" she asked irritated

"We smelt food" Jared said sheepishly

"Well, I am assuming you didn't ask if your girlfriends wanted to show up. Hey Leah" she said

"Hey Bella" Leah said

"Sorry Bella" all the guys said

"Well, it is too late now" she muttered

Bella walked over to her brother and gave him a hug, and sat down next to him started talking about the day they had planned to hang out again, I decided to talk to my sister.

"Hey sis" I said to her

"Hey Seth, how's everything going?" she asked

"It's okay I guess" I told her truthfully

"What's wrong?" she asked

"I feel like Bella isn't really all there when we are together" I told her

"Why you think that?" she asked me

"Well take now for instance; I'm looking at her but she is not looking back or how about the fact that if it is not just us in a room she stays away from me at all costs, she hides comfort in other people when they are around" I told her

"Have you tried talking to her about it?" she asked

"Yes, but every time I try she changes the subject or one you guys show up" I told her

"Wow, I'm sorry Seth" she said hugging me

After about a half hour everyone left leaving Bella and I alone for a little bit; I couldn't help but question what's going on with her she is distant but there at times.

BPOV

When I got out of the shower I was happy that everyone was here; so I didn't have to be alone with Seth for a while don't get me wrong he is good company and everything but I am still so confused on the whole 'imprinting' and everything but to me it's just too fast. Come to think about it I didn't fully get to know my own brother till everything happened between Seth and I; I know I should at least fully accept it but it just scares me that I am basically just handing everything to him and all.

"Bella?" Seth asked

"Yes?" I asked back

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing, is wrong Seth" I told him

"You sure?" he asked

"Yes, I am" I told him getting up and walking away

I had to get away from him for a while; so I walked outside and decided that since it has been awhile that I have been out in the woods without someone near me so I went for a walk in the woods to clear my head and fully try to figure out my feelings for Seth, when all of a sudden I felt a blow to my head and was knocked down on the ground. I took a look around to figure out who hit me that's when I saw the red head that we have been trying to get to and kill when I had a hit to my head again and all I heard before I lost conscious was.

"Let's see if your imprint can save you" she laughs and everything turned black


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

I wake up with a big headache groaning looking around for my surroundings

"Where the hell am I?" I muttered, and suddenly the door swung open and a feline, female figure stood in the doorway.

"In a lovely little shack, deep in the forest…where no one can hear you scream," She said, smiling a sick smile.

"Bella you think that just because you can turn into one of those disgusting mangy dogs now that we will not kill you than you are mistaken. My love was killed and burned all because of those fucking mutts getting in the way. I am going to make sure you feel every bone in your body break before we throw you on the fire still alive and watch you burn to death." She announced with an evil smile on her face. I shuddered at the image that produced in my mind.

Just then she stalked forward like a feral cat and pounced on my shoulders dislocating them. I screamed in pain. I tried to phase to protect myself, but the pain was too much and I could not gather enough strength to change into my wolf form.

There was a cracking sound on my leg and I looked through my eyes that had tears of pain flowing from them to see two other vampire's pressing their hands into my flesh breaking my ribs. It took a moment for my brain to register this new torment, but all I could wish for once I felt the excruciating pressure and pain was for unconsciousness to find me soon.

The red head leech grinned, leaning down so her nose was nearly touching mine, and before I knew what was happening the blade was in my leg. I screamed and screamed as the knife went deeper, the blade hitting bone. It made me try to bring my arms down instinctively, and the razors cut into my wrists.

I screamed again and the red head drank it in, her mouth parting in silent joy.

The blade suddenly left my leg, and I felt blood bubble up and flow over my thigh.

Victoria smiled dreamily, "You look so much prettier covered in your own blood."

I flinched when I felt the flat of the cool knife tap against my over-heated skin, as I felt the blade turning so the sharp edge touched my skin. I felt the tip press hard against me, and then it broke the skin and the next thing I knew there was blood running down my thigh.

A few more kicks to my ribs and my head against the hard concrete floor and I was barely able to breathe, when I heard doors around the room break open and growls of my wolf pack surround me. I had to concentrate on moving air in and out of my lungs. I would not die, not now that I was rescued.

I could not see the fight around me because my eyes had swollen shut, but I could hear the constant growls and yelps from my pack brothers, my brother and imprint along with screeches of pain from the vampires as they were torn apart. The metal grating sound was filling the air letting me know that we were winning.

Suddenly I was aware that Seth was around me because I could smell his woodsy and cinnamon aroma filling my nostrils, I could also smell my brother next to him.

"Bells" my brother said chocking on a sob

"Bella, baby. Please stay with me. I love you so much and I need you to keep breathing. I am going to get you out of here and back home to our boys. Please stay." Seth was sobbing next to me.

I tried to answer, but all that I could do was cry out in pain. I felt my limp body being lifted off the ground and into Seth's muscular arms. I was starting to drift into the blackness that was so comforting because it meant no pain. The last thing I remember is seeing the shack that I was tortured in being burnt to the ground hopefully with all of those leeches still inside.

Jasper POV

I was hunting when I smelt another vampire and blood; so I decided to go check it out and see what's going on just when I noticed there was a wet dog smell with the vampire scent. 'Oh shit' I thought. I ran to the border waiting for the wolves to come I didn't have to wait long and one of them phased.

"What are you doing here leech?" he sneered

"I need to see Sam, NOW" I said with urgency I watched the black wolf phase in front of me

"What?" he asked

"The girl, the one that was with you when ya'll came to talk about the red head; she got kidnapped" I said fast

"WHAT?" he shouted

"Yeah, I didn't see where they went but I figured you would want to catch her and everything" I told them

"Thanks" he told me I nodded my head and headed home to tell the others.

Seth POV

Bella has been gone for a while, just as I was about to step outside to phase a look for her I heard a howl so I decided to phase see what's going on then look for Bella and make sure no hard is done to her.

_What's up? – Me_

_Seth, Bella was kidnapped all we know is that the blonde haired guy from the Cullen clan came and told us, do you have a clue where she may have been before she got took?- Sam said_

_All I know is that she stepped outside the house let me look in the woods – I said_

I went out into the woods catching Bella's scent when I got close I could smell vampire's along with Bella's

_Found it you guys- I told them showing where I'm at_

They showed up within a couple minutes shouting out questions.

_Guy's it's this way come on- I said racing to get Bella_

_Why was she in the woods alone Seth- her brother growled_

_All I know is that she wanted to think I didn't know she was going to go in the woods- I replied_

_I smell them now- Jared said running towards the little shack_

_Seth, you are definitely not going in there killing you are going to get Bella out of there. Jared you are going to help Seth get her out of there so we can kill this bitch- Sam said_

_Fine- we both grumbled for not being able to fight the bitch that kidnapped Bella_

We both phased back into human waiting for the signal that we can go in; they all jumped in the shack causing us to run it and get to Bella; what was in front of us caused us to stop and take a shaky breath to see her laid on the floor having a hard time breathing and staying awake. I was afraid that I would see the life slip from her form directly in front of my eyes in the next few seconds. I begged her to stay with me as I lifted her up and ran out into the night with Jared following me.

When we got back to the reservation; we were met with Dr Cullen it looks like someone called him to be there waiting for us to get back there with Bella, we put her in her brother's bed.

Dr Cullen came down two hours later to all of the pack, all the imprints, her father, and the elders pacing around the tiny living room. If I wasn't so upset and worried it would comical to see all of these huge guys pacing across a small area, you would think we were all expectant fathers by the way we were acting.

"Well, you are very lucky you got to her when you did because she is in critical condition that we will have to watch really carefully over the next few hours to see if she will wake up. Most of the bones in her body are broken including her lower back and her knee cap. They are healing, but it will take a few weeks I suspect for them to be completely healed. Once she wakes up on her own I want to keep her sedated as much as possible to reduce the amount of pain that she will be in over the next few days. Overall I think that she will recover, but as I said the next few hours are critical."

"Can I go see her" both Jared and I asked

"Yes, but don't move her." Dr. Cullen warned us

We ran into the room and took each hand; sitting down waiting for her to wake up, it was eighteen hours later slowly she opened her eyes and I could see the pain that she was feeling. I told her about her injuries and how she would be out of it for a while because of medication.

Once she was back under I sat and watched her breathe in and out realizing how close I came to losing her and I broke down in tears my life could have died in my arms I vowed to myself to never let her feel this pain again. I looked over and saw Jared crying, it didn't take a genius to know why; he could have lost his sister even only knowing her for a few months, he loves her like he loves his Kim.


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

After the first ten days that I was practically kept in a coma because of the amount of medication they were giving me I was finally able to come around and notice how much damage was actually done by that bitch. My injuries were really extensive and life threatening in the beginning considering I had help breathing.

By the time I was at least semi-conscious again most of the breaks in my leg, arms and ribs had began to heal, but it was still going to be a few days before they were completely gone. I was still covered head to toe with dark purple bruises and had a couple of deep lashes sill on the back of my head. My most serious injury was a fracture in my spine that Dr. Cullen thought would take at least another week to be healed; and until then I had to wear a back brace.

During my healing process; the treaty was uplifted allowing them on the reservation but they had to promise not to kill a human which they readily agreed, I also had another visitor while I was still bound to the room and was awake I learned that his name is Jasper and that he was the one that found the scent and came told everyone what was going on I thanked him because if it wasn't for him then I would be dead.

"Hey Bella" Jasper said

"Hey Jasper, what's in store for us today?" I asked him

"Well physical therapy" he said

I guess you are trying to figure out what's going on, well Jasper is a therapist for basically everything and he volunteered to help me walk better with my knee after it being shattered. My brother and Seth has been watching me like a hawk; they are afraid that something would happen like that again so they are taking precaution to my safety.

"Okay, what you want me to do?" I asked

"Well instead of walking round the house; how about we walk around the beach" he said

"That's fine are we walking there or we riding in the car to get there?" I asked him

"For your leg to get better it would be wise to walk there so you can work out the muscle to be able to walk miles in your wolf form" he told me

"Fine" I sighed

We walked about a mile to the beach then we walking for an hour and a half around the beach, for me able to phase and fully walk everyone thought it would be best to have a physical therapist so I don't have a limp; when I got home I didn't like them to well at the moment with me hurting more. After thirty minutes of me being home all the guys walked in; everyone is still scared that something may hurt me.

"Hey Bells" my brother said giving me a kiss on the cheek

"Hey bro" I said

"How was therapy Bella?" Sam asked

"Boring" I grumbled feeling someone sit next to me

"Of course it is going to be boring, but you are doing it to be able to walk better" Seth said

"Yeah I know" I said rolling my eyes

I still tried to figure how that red headed bitch got me; but sitting down with Jasper really helped me understand that I was to concentrated on my thoughts to really hear what was going on around me to sense her smell around me. When I asked Jasper how he could know that he told me that he could smell the fear that was emanating from me where I got hit; when he explained all that to me I fully understood on what he meant and I thanked him.

"How's everything been since my absence" I asked them

"Weird, but we are rooting for your full recovery so you can get back to phasing with us" Sam told me smiling a bit.

"I can't wait to run in wolf form again" I told them honestly

Seth POV

A month went by without any nomads coming around; Bella has gotten better and she confessed to me why she was out there in the first place so I sat down and explained the whole imprinting to her, when I fully explained it to her she finally got it and told me her feelings, I got that she cares for me and everything so I told her we could always wait until she understands her feelings fully.

After that day, we took everything slow I didn't want to rush her into anything she didn't feel like doing so everyone also found out and is sympathetic about it but agree that it needs to be on her terms and not mine; they also talked to her about imprinting just in case I left something out or something was worded wrong which surprisingly it was all correct. Jared came over to Bella and told her that she can talk to one of the imprinted females if she wants but she declined that.

"Seth" Bella said bringing me out of my thoughts

"Yeah?" I asked perplexed

"Well you remember how you told me to let you know when I am feeling ready for the imprint fully?" she asked

"Yes I remember" I told her

"Well, what if it give it a try?" she asked me looking down

"Really, it's your call" I told her lifting her chin up noticing her tears

"Please?" she whispered

"Okay" I told her hugging her; she hugged me back

Bella expressed to me what she wants and how fast it should go; I agreed with her whole heartedly that dates is the calmest thing out there and she told me that trying to see me as a brother just makes her sick; I thought the same thing on trying to see her as my sister. After she went to sleep I decided to call Sam and Jared out to help me with everything they agreed to help me show Bella how much I care for her and that I would do just about everything. I remember in the beginning after she found out about our legends that we talked about our likes and dislikes; I remember everything that she has told me the whole time that I have talked to her.

Once everything was set up I went back inside and cuddled with Bella; she never really stopped wanting to cuddle with me, and I couldn't stop cuddling with her it's like an addiction for the both of us to be near each other, Bella came closer to my side sighing happily I fell asleep within five minutes of being close to her.


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

It has been a week after I told Seth that I want to give us a try and he kept his word he was letting me set the pace never rushing me or anything; I think that's what made me care for him more. This whole week we have gone on dates, we have talked about everything if he thought I was getting uncomfortable he always switched the topic to something else.

"Hey Seth" I called to him

"Yeah?" he asked coming into the room

"We're not doing anything tonight right?" I asked him I had something planned

"Not that I know of, why?" he said

"Don't plan anything, let me do that this time" I told him smiling he just nodded smiling

I left the house to go talk to the pack while Seth is at my place and asked them not to come over for the night and they readily agreed, I asked Leah to help me plan our date; everything went to plan and Leah agreed to get Seth out of the house for me to set it all up so when he comes in the house that he'd see what I have planned for the evening.

"Bella?" Seth called out from the door

"In the kitchen" I called out

I was sitting down at the table waiting for him to come in; it didn't take him long to come in the kitchen he stopped in his tracks when he saw all the food on the table.

"What's all this?" he asked me

"Well I decided to make dinner for us tonight" I told him

"You didn't have to do this" he told me

"But I wanted to" I told him slightly blushing

He sat down in front of me and got his plate filled with food; we started talking about the prior week and our patrols, luckily we have not had any nomad vampires coming around and hurting someone. Once the food was done I got up and washed dishes trying to calm my nerves for what I am about to do, I turn around to see that Seth is still there looking at me; I walk over to him gathering my courage and leaning down kissing his lips lightly. Seth wasn't expecting that at first he was unresponsive but after a few seconds he started kissing me back, he ran his tongue across my lower lip I opened up for him and we began to fight for dominance I won this time.

"What's that for?" he moaned out when I pulled his hair a little

"Well I figured we could give being a couple a try" I told him stepping back

"Really?" he said standing up and walking towards me making me back up into the counter

"Yeah" I said looking up at him

He leaned down and kissed me feverishly wrapping his arms around my waist; I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him back. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes for a couple minutes before asking me a question.

"Remember we go in your pace" he told me

"I remember" I told him jumping up onto the counter

"Come here" I told him he walked closer to me and settling between my legs

"You are calm about all this" he muttered

"I know, because I feel safe with you" I told him wrapping my legs around him

"That's good" he said huskily

I pulled him down to kiss him; he got the idea and crashed his lips to mine licking my lower lip seeking permission I granted him the permission and our tongues battled for dominance.

Seth POV

It shocked me that Bella is being forward; who am I to not do anything for my imprint, I still love her all the same. When she wrapped her legs around me and kissed me I thought I was going to die.

"What you going to do to me?" she asked huskily

"Mmm. What do you want me to do?" I asked her kissing her neck

"Why don't you show me how much you have missed me?" she nibbled on my earlobe

I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and put her down on the and we took each other's clothes off, bed I pulled her up to my face and attacked her mouth with my own. I ran my tongue across her lower lip and she opened up. I flipped us over and attacked Bella's right breast sucking it into a hard peak. Bella was moaning as I bit down. I kissed back up her neck to her ear.

"Bella, love I need to be inside you now." I whispered to her. I felt a shiver of desire roll down her naked frame.

"God yes" she moaned and brought her legs around my waist trying to bring me closer to her center.

I dipped a finger into her folds and could feel how dripping wet and ready she was for me.

"God Bella, you are already soaking wet for me baby. I am going to enjoy thrusting my thick cock into that tight little pussy of yours. Are you ready baby?" I questioned her as I placed the tip of my harden dick at her entrance.

"Please Seth…Fuck me." She pleaded and I almost came right then hearing those dirty words coming from Bella.

I thrust hard into her and she let out a loud gasp at the sensation of me deep inside her. I held still for a few minutes letting her get used to me, but all I wanted to do to her was fuck her senseless, eventually she rocked her hips letting me know that it was okay to move. I started to thrust in and out of her gently at first, but soon my rhythm became faster and harder.

"Oh fuck you feel so good baby" I grunted.

"You too…uh…faster…harder Seth please" she whimpered. I could deny her anything so I lifted her leg over my shoulder and the new angle allowed me to hit the right spot deep inside her. She started to moan and meet me thrust for thrust. I was getting really close to reaching my climax, but I wanted her to come with me I reached down with my hand to her clit and started rubbing her swollen bud.

"Babe I am so close…come with me sweetheart." I groaned into her as my rhythm started to become more erratic and forceful.

"Uh…me too…ahhhh…Seeettthhh." Bella screamed as her walls clamped down almost painfully on my cock causing me to tip over the edge as well. I kept moving within her until she had milked me dry and our breathing had returned to normal before I removed myself from her.

After I removed myself from her I lay down next to her bringing her close to my chest and covered us up and fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV

I woke up early the next morning and looked over at Seth; still reeling from what happened last night. Did I regret it? No. It may have been fast but I wanted to see for myself if I would kick myself in the morning which I'm not, I wouldn't mind another repeat but I promised everyone that they can come over in the morning and I would cook breakfast; they should be here soon for breakfast so I decided to get out of bed and get some clothes on and go bake breakfast.

"Good Morning" Seth said behind me

"Morning hun" I said cooking breakfast

I just got finished cooking breakfast when the whole pack pilled in the house to get breakfast; I looked over at Leah and saw that she was repressing a laugh, I raised my eyebrow at her silently asking what's funny she just shook her head and pointed at Seth and seeing him blush slightly.

"Morning sis" my brother said giving me a hug; causing Seth to growl

"Morning bro" I said hugging him back

"Get your breakfast guy's" I told them

"FOOOOOD" they bellowed causing Seth, Leah and I to laugh

Breakfast went without a hitch; everyone chatted, we learned that there is no other vampires other then the Cullen's here in town Sam told us that we will be having a council meeting later on today to discuss more of the treaty with the Cullen's but I know that the treaty will remain lifted but still put in force of the no biting rule. I would be glad to have the Cullen's as a friend and not an enemy.

"So Bells, how was the date last night?" Leah asked me

"Amazing" I said with a smile on my face

"Really, give the details girl" she said laughing

"We had dinner, we talked and then we had sex" I said looking away

"OMG" she grimaced on the fact they had sex

"Well you wanted to know did you not" I laughed at her

"Yeah, but I didn't think you would tell me that you two had sex" she said

I told her what she wanted to know but every time we got to the word sex she cringed muttering 'I don't want to know that shit about my brother' it is not like I told her his dick sized but I continued to laugh at her face. About an hour later the guys came back seeing me laughing hysterical made all the guys try and figure if I was okay; but when Leah told them what was going on everyone cracked up even Leah it took us about twenty minutes to calm down and when we did it was time to go to the council meeting.

Seth POV

When we walked in to see what my sister and my girlfriend were doing we were all surprised to see that Bella was laughing at Leah and that Leah wasn't getting upset or anything; but she did look like she was getting disgusted if anything. When my sister told us what was going on we all busted out laughing about it and it shocked me to see Leah join in the laughing and it took about twenty minutes to calm down and head to the council meeting.

When we get to the council meeting; we all stood waiting for us to go over events, we were all there so the meeting went underway and we all finally agreed to allow the Cullen's on the reservation as long as they don't kill anyone or change them. We left the meeting and headed over to the Cullen's to let them know about the recent change in the treaty.

"Please come in" Edward told us

We all go in the house and wait for everybody to be in the living room before we tell them the news about the treaty being lifted so they can come on the reservation; the mind reader heard my thoughts apparently because he is now looking at me in bewilderment.

"Are you serious?" he asked

"Are we serious about what?" Bella joked with him

"Are you guys serious about that we can come on the reservation but as long as we don't kill on your land or any other land or change someone?" he asked

"Then yes, we are being serious" she said smiling

It was quiet for a minute but after the shock of everyone it seems to me two of them are squealing and it looks to me that the pixie one and the brut are the ones squealing and jumping up and down; when I thought that Edward looked at me chuckling and shaking his head in agreement with me. We stayed there for about an hour talking and everything we all learned that we have something in common.

All the girls decided to have a girl day and get pampered seeing as how they want to look beautiful for us; all of us men tried to tell them that they are beautiful to us no matter what, but they were not hearing any of it so they made us have a guy day just getting together and really getting to know each other. They even called my parents, Billy, and Old Quil to join in on the bonding which surprised us all when they agreed to bond with all of us

We left there all heading back home and decided to talk about the patrol schedules and how everything it going to work out. Bella and I headed home for the night before we fell asleep I decided to tell her my feelings for her.

"Bella, you know that I care for you very much?" I asked her

"Yeah, I care for you very much to" she said

"Bella, I love you very much" I said causing her to look up at me

"I love you to Seth so much" she told me kissing my lips

We made love that night for hours; we finally fell asleep around dawn just relishing in each other's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

BPOV

I got up early that morning and cooked breakfast for Seth and me before we had to do our patrols; even though the Cullen's are allowed on our land we still watch out for vampire's that are not welcome on our land. Seth and I were doing patrols for two hours when we heard a howl of command that's when we turned and headed for the howl and stopped when we noticed Sam was waiting for us to all show up when we did he told us what was wrong.

_I had just got a two new scents about a mile north heading to the Cullen's it's not one I recognized. Seth, Bella I want you two to go check it out one of you may shift to talk human but the other needs to stay linked to us. Now Go._

Once told to go Seth and I ran toward the Cullen house to check out who it was; Sam was right that this is a scent that none of us recognized, so we pushed faster to get there when we got there, I told Seth that I was going to phase human and he can stay linked with the pack; he wasn't happy he reluctantly agreed. I phased back human and got dressed; Seth walked along side of me to keep me in his line of sight I knocked on the Cullen's door and waited for someone to answer the door when someone finally answered the door; I didn't recognized the person he was built but not an Emmett built with blondish brown hair when I looked at his eyes and saw red eyes I couldn't help the gasp and to take a step back.

"Can I help you darlin'?" the unknown vampire asked

"Yes you can get me one of the Cullen's" I told him

"Alright darlin' one second" he said walking away from the door to go get someone.

"Hey Bells" Emmett boomed hugging me to him

"Hey Em, who was that?" I asked him

"Oh that's Peter, Jasper's old war buddy" he told me

"JASPER" I yelled

"Yes ma'am?" he drawled in front of me

"How long are your friends here for?" I asked him

"For a couple weeks darlin'." He told me

"Seth, tell Sam that I need to talk to him now" I told him and waited for Sam to show up

I waited for five minutes until Sam showed up in his wolf form coming to stop in front of me and lifted one of his ears up in a silent question.

"Sam, the two vampires you smelled happened to be one of Jasper's war buddies; and they will be here for two weeks." I told him he huffed and walked towards the woods to phase human and walked back towards me.

"So you telling me that they will be here for two weeks, they like the Cullen's or the one's we killed?" he asked me that's when someone else decided to talk.

"They are human drinkers, but they will not hunt here and they only hunt scum rappers, drug dealers, ect." Jasper told us

"Well, we need to meet these friends of yours" Sam told him and gave a howl for the others to come

The two vampires came in front of us and we waited on the rest of the pack to show up; my brother and Seth came to flank on both sides of me just in case something happened.

"My names Peter Whitlock. This 'ere is my mate Charlotte Whitlock" he drawled

"Nice to meet you" Sam said stiffly

"Excuse him, my name is Bella, that's Sam, Seth, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, Jacob, Brady, Colin, and Leah" I told them pointing to everyone

"It's nice to meet ya'll" Charlotte said with a drawl

"So you two were with Jasper in the war?" Sam asked for conformation

"Yes, the vampire southern wars" Peter told us

"Okay, as long as you two don't kill anyone around here then you should be fine" Sam told them

They promised us that they wouldn't kill on this land and they thanked us for giving them the chance to prove to us that they are good on their word; in case next time they are here we won't be here so fast, of course we all smelled them they were shocked that I phased also but they stood still and allowed us to get their scents so we know who they are for later.

Jasper POV

Jasper POV

It was surprising to say that my brother and sister were here to visit; but that wasn't the thing that shocked m e to no end was when someone knocked on the door and Peter went to go get the door and we all heard muffled voices, shocking for us because we can hear everything mostly. When Peter came back and told me there was a girl wanting to see one of us I, Em decided to see who it was he was there for a few minutes until I heard a girl scream my name; when I got to the door I saw that it was Bella, she was looking for information on how long my brother and sister would stay then she had Seth call for Sam no later than five minutes he showed up and stopped in front of her listening to what she was saying then left to turn human and talk to us about everything. My brother and sister stayed in place so the wolves can get their scent so they won't make a mistake again, they left then my brother and sister turn towards me.

"What the hell was that?" Char asked me

"Bella is the one we told you about" I told them

"Oh, okay looks like she is walking perfect now" Peter said I nodded my head then we went back to hanging out.

Seth POV

When we got back from the Cullen's house we had to let the council know that there are two more vampires but that they are friends of the Cullen's and we promised not to hurt them. The council was not happy that they were human drinkers but they are going to over look it since we did tell them about the treaty of not killing anyone on the lands or anything. The council told us 'thanks'; we all headed to the beach for some needed fun.

"Bella" I said stalking towards her causing her to back up

"Yeah Seth?" she asked me

"Come here" I told her she was shaking her head and backing up more towards the water

"Why not?" I asked her causing her to fall on her butt in the water

"SETH" she screamed getting up and chasing me

She was able to get to me but I kept running away from her laughing when all of a sudden I was tackled from behind and turned over and saw Bella looking smug.

"Got ya" she said

"I see that" I said chuckling sitting up

"But you love me for it" she smiled at me, I couldn't help but kiss her lips

"That I do" cuddling her to me

After a few hours we all headed home to get some rest for the next day. Bella and I got in the house and fell on the bed exhausted from the days events.


	14. Chapter 14

BPOV

It was Christmas time has arrived and I have been feeling sick; I have chalked it up to the stress of getting everything ready for Christmas everybody has asked me what's wrong I tell them nothing. It's Christmas Eve and everyone is coming over later on to have dinner and sleep over.

"Bella" Seth called out

"In the kitchen" I called back

"Hey baby, you feeling any better?" he asked me wrapping his arms around me

"Not really" I said putting my hands on his hands

"Do you need to see Dr. Cullen?" he asked me

"No, I'm sure it's nothing hun" I told him

"You sure?" he asked me again

"Yeah" I told him turning back to cooking dinner

I watched him walk out of the living room letting me work in piece; this past week I have been throwing up but nothing major, I am also pretty sure that it is the flu, so I am not going to worry about seeing a doctor at the moment. I was pulled out of my thoughts with a knock on the door.

"Seth, can you get that please?" I asked him

"Sure" he called out

I was finishing up the dinner when the woman came in the kitchen with a few other dishes, I thanked them and told them I was almost done in here and I will be out there in a few minutes.

"Hey everybody" I said once I walked into the living room

"Hey Bella" everyone said

Everyone was here for Christmas; even the Cullen's, everyone finally knew what was being said about the pixie she is a shopaholic we were shopping for at least five hours. We gathered around for dinner about to eat when I felt nausea and back pain I doubled over with everyone looking at me I waved them off assuring them that I was fine.

"Bella" Carlisle said

"I'm fine" I assured him

"Why don't you just let me check you out?" he asked

"I'm fine though, but if it would make everyone happy I will let you check me out" I told him

We walked in the bedroom for privacy so he can see what's wrong with me; he got someone to bring his bag from the house and had me do all kinds of tests. The last one was a pregnancy test; for that I was confused seeing as how I know I wasn't pregnant but decided to indulge him and take it, only had to wait for three minutes till we got the results.

"Well, Bella you got two choices. Me to say it out loud or write it down, which do you prefer?" he asked me

"Write it down please" I told him and watched him take a piece of paper and pen and write something down and handed it to me

"Want to read it now or when I leave the room?" he asked me

"Now" I told him and opened the piece of paper and saw the fate

_Pregnant_

"Wh-what?" I stuttered and looked at him

"Yes, you just need to come in one day and we will see for sure" he told me with a nod of congrats to me

"Thank you" I whispered

"Your welcome" he told me

We walked out of the bedroom and saw all the concerned faces of all our friends and family; Edward was trying to read Carlisle or my mind but couldn't hear anything.

"Everything okay?" Jared asked me while Seth wrapped his arms around me

"Yes?" I stated as a question

"You sure?" Seth asked

"Bella why don't you tell them" Carlisle said

"Okay, guys I'm pregnant" I told them only to hear silence

"Are you sure?" Jared asked me

"Well, that's what Carlisle said but I need to make an appointment after Christmas" I told everyone

Everyone was in an uproar about the news Seth was quiet but had a big grin on his face, my brother well he was happy but looked like he wanted to hurt Seth but he didn't so I am glad about that part.

Seth POV

For a while Bella hasn't been feeling all that well and I wasn't sure that we should still do the Christmas dinner but she was adamant about it and wanted everyone to have a good time. When we sat down for dinner I couldn't help but watch her face scrunch up in both sick and pain that's when Dr. Cullen asked her about him checking her out to see what is wrong with her.

"What do you think is wrong?" Jared asked me

"You know I have been trying to figure it out myself but I don't understand what's wrong" I told him

Just then Dr. Cullen and Bella came out the room we all looked up at them trying to figure out what could be going on.

"Everything okay?" Jared asked her while I wrapped my arms around her

"Yes?" she stated as a question

"You sure?" I asked

"Bella why don't you tell them" Carlisle said

"Okay, guys I'm pregnant" she told us only to hear silence

"Are you sure?" Jared asked her

"Well, that's what Carlisle said but I need to make an appointment after Christmas" she told everyone

Everyone was in an uproar about the news Seth was quiet but had a big grin on his face, my brother well he was happy but looked like he wanted to hurt Seth but he didn't so I am glad about that part.

Later that night after everyone went to bed and Bella and I were in our bed I just held her to me and I couldn't help but put my hands on her flat stomach still shocked that there is a little being in her. Our little being we fell asleep after lying down for ten minutes I had a dream that night.

_Dream _

"_Bella, the kids ready for school yet?" I called out to my wife_

"_Almost hunnie" she said waddling out of the kid's room_

"_How are you feeling?" I asked her while rubbing her stomach_

"_I cannot wait till they come out, only two more months to go" she told me_

"_I can't wait either baby" I told her while kissing her lips_

"_Mommy, Daddy we weady to go" our cute little girl told us_

_I picked them up and headed out to take them to school, they are safely at school_

_End of Dream_

I woke up with a smile on my face only to see that it is only one in the morning, I lay down to go back to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

BPOV

It's Christmas morning; I just got up a minute before Seth we both said 'Merry Christmas' to each other. The Christmas tree stood by the huge windows of the living room the floor covered in perfectly wrapped presents.

I decided to make some breakfast and hot chocolate for everyone one; which only took about five minutes after everything was finished.

"Merry Christmas everyone" I told everyone

"Merry Christmas" they replied back

After we ate breakfast we went to go open presents; the guys act like they are kids its funny to see how they are all jumping up and down, Seth pulls me in his lap.

"Do you want your present?" He asked me, his nose brushing my jaw.

"Only if you want yours." I answered leaning in to press my lips to his.

"Having you in my arms is enough." He replied as he led me to the couch before picking up a small box that was hiding underneath most of the other presents.

I took the box carefully opening the pretty silver wrapping paper. I slowly opened the black velvet box freezing when I saw the silver charm bracelet.

"Thank you I love it, open yours" I told him

He took the box from me carefully opening it up and pulling out a Wii game system. I handed him couple other gifts; he opened those fast producing 'Sonic unleashed' and 'Deca Sports'. I swear to you he squealed along with Emmett causing all of us to laugh at.

All of opened our gifts; I got a charm bracelet; some charms for it, gift cards, a kindle some clothes and some knick knacks. Seth got his games, clothes, gift cards and some gag gifts which we all know who that is from _Emmett_ but over all everyone loved their gifts. Later on the girls and me started to prepare food.

"So Bella it looks like you're going to have two kids next year" Leah said jokingly

"I know, but I will love them all the same" I told them

"So what you think you may have?" Kim asked me

"You know I don't really care as long as it's healthy" I told them

I got agreements from everyone and we finished with the dinner and got it all set up on the table calling for the boys to come eat; when I got to the table Seth pulled me onto his lap putting one of his hands on my stomach.

Seth POV

Christmas came without a hitch; I had got one gift for Bella that she didn't get yet because I still have to ask Jared for her hand in marriage seeing as how he is her only living relative. So when the girls went to the kitchen to get dinner ready, all us boys went outside to talk without the females hearing our conversation.

"Hey Jared, can I ask you something?" I asked him

"Sure what's up?" he asked

"Well seeing as how you are the only living relative of Bella's, I was wondering if I could have her hand in marriage." I asked him

"My question is this, do you love her, do you want to spend every waking moment with her, and you are not just asking because she is pregnant?" he asked me

"I love her with all my heart, I want to spend my whole life with her, and no I was going to ask you before I even knew she was pregnant." I told him

"Then yes you have my blessings, when you going to ask?" he asked me

"Well either tonight after dinner or after going to the doctor" I told him

"I don't think you want to do it after the doctor appointment" Jasper told me

"Why's that?" I asked him

"Well, think of it this way. If you ask someone to marry you after a doctor appointment then the girl would just think you are asking her because of it, so the best bet is to ask her tonight or wait" he told me

"Wow, never thought of it like that" I mused

"So what do you have planned?" they asked me

"I don't know, all I know is sometime relatively soon" I told them

"Do you want some advice Seth?" Carlisle asked

"Yes please" I told him

"Well when you love someone and you want to spend the rest of your life with them you wouldn't hesitate to ask them soon" he told me

"So, basically as long as it is not after the doctor's appointment its fine" I said

"Yes" he said

After a while we heard that it was time for dinner, we headed inside and got into our seats when Bella came out of the kitchen I pulled her in my lap putting my hand on her stomach; I don't think I can be away from her any longer.

"I love you" I whispered in her ear

"I love you too" she said turning her head so her face is in front of mine and leans down kissing my lips

When she turned around to eat her food I pulled her closer to me; also eating myself I still could get over the fact that our child is in there. After dinner was done we all sat down talking about everything that came to mind, around nine-thirty I heard Bella's breathing even out and I knew she fell asleep so I picked her up bridal style and took her to bed after wishing everyone goodnight. After laying her down; I lay down beside her pulling her to my chest and putting my hand on her stomach watching her sleep peacefully and snuggle up to me closer, she pulled my hand tighter around her body and put her hand on my hand were it fell on her stomach, I wrapped our legs together and felt her fix our legs so it is comfortable for her I kissed her night lightly before drifting off in a deep sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

BPOV

I woke up early feeling sick; I got out of the hold Seth had on me and ran to the bathroom throwing up. I felt someone hold my hair up and running their hand along my back, once I was done I flushed the toilet and saw that it was Seth helping me I smiled weakly at him and brushed my teeth and washed my face and hands.

"Thank you" I told him

"You're welcome baby" he told me hugging me to his chest

I called the doctors and they were able to set me up tomorrow around three in the afternoon; once I was off the phone I went into the living room where Seth was sitting down looking off in space.

"Hun, what's wrong?" I asked him

"Huh?" was all he said

"Seth are you okay?" I asked

"I'm fine" he told me

"Bella, I have something to ask you" he told me

"What's that? " I asked as I sat down next to him and put my hand on his knee

"You own my heart forever and I wished that we could start our life together as man and wife. Will you marry me, my love?" He asked getting done on one knee opening the black ring box in his hand showing me the most beautiful diamond ring I have ever seen. It was simple, but perfect for me, showing that he knows that I am not a flashy girl when it comes to jewelry.

"Yes, of course." I answered with fresh tears in my eyes.

"I love you Bella, forever" Seth said while slipping the ring on my left hand where it would stay for all time.

"I love you so much Seth" I leaned up to kiss him.

I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist, his hands moving automatically to my ass to hold me up. We walked to the bedroom; I shifted slightly to align my centre with the large bulge in his shorts, both groaning at the friction.

He walked us into his bedroom, leaving the door open; he threw me on the bed and followed me eagerly.

" I need you now." He said between kisses. I nodded vehemently.

"Later." I moaned.

He crawled backwards off the bed and pulled my ankles so I slid to the edge. He untied my dress, yanked it down my body and threw it towards the bathroom where if ended up in the tub taking off my underwear and bra. I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off, his erection sprung up.

He bent his head and fastened his mouth on my breast, twirling hid tongue around my puckered nipple. My legs quivered and the apex between my thighs ached and throbbed for his touch. I thrust my hips off of the bed and he chuckled to which I growled threateningly. Tugging, teasing and sucking just the same. I was whimpering and moan inaudible words by the time started to kiss wetly over my ribs and down my stomach.

He pushed my hips back a little more and spread my thighs wide, so that I could feel the stretch of my muscles. He looked down at my dripping slit and moaned; he bent his head and took a long, slow stroke with his tongue.

He swirled his tongue around my clit and gave it a flick that made me arch my back. All the while he was looking up at me with smoldering eyes, watching my face and the thrust of my breasts into the air with each arch of my back. I couldn't help but circle my hips into him, wanting more of him and his mind-blowing tongue.

He turned me to lie on my stomach lifting my hips and keeping my upper half down on the bed with his hand on my upper back.

"I want you like this." he breathed against my neck.

He pulled his hips back, letting his erection settle into place before he sheathed himself balls deep inside me with a long, hard thrust.

"Fuck." we both gasped, groaning at the feel of him inside of me.

He pulled back so that only the head of his length was inside of me and then pushed forward fast. My walls quivered and pulsed around him. He settled into a fast, hard pace. He thrust forward and brought my hips back at the same time, allowing him to go real deep.

He stopped suddenly and I whimpered loudly, moving my hips back to try and keep up the movement.

It wasn't long before I felt the coil feeling deep down inside of me and I was lifting me hips with every thrust he gave. His groans we're getting louder as were my whimpers and breathy moans so I knew he was close.

"I'm going to come." he rested his forehead against the bed right next to my ear. The sound of his harsh breathing sends my pulse into overdrive.

"I'm so close." I bit out as he plunged deep.

"Come…with me" he grunted erotically, he lifted his forehead and I saw the light sheen of perspiration and the tightness of his jaw so I knew he was about to cum; so I reached down rubbing my clit furiously.

Three more hard thrusts and he was shifted to the right a little and I couldn't hold it anymore. I screamed out his name as my climax rocketed through me, bringing on his own release. He growled loudly and bit down hard on my shoulder as my body wrung every last drop from him. We collapsed on the bed spent trying to get our breathing regulated.

After we came down from the high I fell asleep cuddled up with Seth


	17. Chapter 17

Seth POV

Today we go to the doctors; we would find out how far along she is, we got visited by the pack talking up a storm and some begging to go with but we put our foot down and told them when we find out everything we will let them know and that we will let them see our little bean. Bella wasn't very happy when I called our kid a little bean, but I explained to her considering that he is in her belly and that he is in her stomach she forgave me.

Once we get to the doctor's we filled out some information and sat down waiting for our name's to be called back there, we waited for about five minutes when someone called for us and took us back and told us the doctor will be with us in a minute.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Johnson" he said to us while looking at the chart

"Hello Doctor" Bella said

"So let's get you set up and see how far along you are" he told us

"Lean back and lift your shirt" he told Bella

Bella leaned backwards and lifted her shirt up to where it stopped below her breasts and the doctor put something on her stomach and rubbed it around her stomach and look at a monitor.

"Look right there, it seems to be that you have been pregnant for at least two months pregnant" he told us

"But how?" she asked him

"Well, on your paper here it said that you were on the pill, but remember pills are not always effective" he told us

"Hmmm" she said

"Well were done here I am just going to print a picture out for you guys and I will see you in two weeks" he said

After the doctor left I helped Bella clean the gel off her stomach and kissed her lips softly and we waited for the doctor to hand us the sonogram and we left to go back home. When we got there we noticed everyone outside the house practically jumping up and down waiting for the news.

"Well?"Alice practically shouted

"I'm two months pregnant" Bella said

Once they found out how far along she is everyone started talking among themselves trying to figure everything out until Jared looked at us trying to go over everything in his head.

BPOV

"Bella, are you trying to say that you got pregnant before the red head kidnapped you?" my brother asked me

"Yes, but I didn't know" I said sheepishly

"Excuse me" he said with clenched teeth

I watched my brother let out a pained growl and phase running to the woods I was about to follow but someone put their hand on my shoulder, I looked up and saw that it was Sam he shook his head silently telling me to let him cool down, I just sighed but agreed. A few minutes Jared came back, he came over to me and pulled me to him and I felt him shaking I also felt something hit my shirt; I then saw that he was crying.

"I could have lost both of you" he sobbed out

"Brother, I am still here so is the little one" I told him

"But, still Bella I could have lost my only sister" he said pulling back to look at me

"Jared, do you really think I would want to leave here?" I asked him

"No" he pouted

"No, I don't because I love it here, it's where my imprint is and my big brother is" I told him

After a few minutes he asked to see the sonogram causing everyone to nod their head making it look like their heads are going to fall off their heads. I pulled out the picture and handing it over to Jared and watched his face break out into a smile. I guess nobody saw the ring on my finger yet because they are all fussing over seeing the sonogram.

"You got seven months to go till the little one is out" Carlisle said

"Yep, I do but I can't wait" I said with a smile on my face

"OMG" someone squeals I turn to find that it's Alice that is squealing

"What's the matter pixie" Emmett asked

"Is that what I think it is Bella?" she asked

"I don't know what you are talking about" I said to her

"You're ENGAGED" she squealed about to jump on me but was stopped by Jasper

"Yep" I said smiling looking at Seth

Everyone congratulated us; my brother surprised me and clapped Seth on the back then coming over to me and hugged me then congratulated me. After about an hour everyone calmed down; and the girls helped me in the kitchen asking me when the wedding date is, but I politely told them that Seth and I still have to talk about everything, and then the topic switched to the baby. I know Rosalie's story she decided to tell me after she apologized to me for being mean to me when she first met me.

Jared POV

I can't believe my little sister is going to be a mother in seven months; also cannot believe that she is engaged. I know our parents will like Seth; but I still can't help but be overprotective of my sister, when she told me she got pregnant before the red headed bitch kidnapped her I couldn't help but believe it was all my fault that if I didn't just watch over her until we got here I could of lost my only living relative I had left. They say you have to lose something in order to know how to appreciate it; but I already lost my sister once before she was even born and I couldn't bear my sister dying by that vampire or anything. I went back in the house and voiced all my fears to her and she understood and I was happy that she didn't want to leave me where I wouldn't be able to see her anymore, I know that if something happens later down in life that is understandable but now I don't want to lose her.


	18. Chapter 18

BPOV

It has been two months after I the first doctor's appointment and everyone is basically waiting on me hand and foot giving me anything I ask for; it was a week ago when Jasper was here and I remember I wanted chocolate ice cream but we didn't have any in the freezer, well when I told him what I was craving he just shot up and left not ten minutes later he comes in with five bags of ice cream I started laughing seeing someone so calm be not calm.

"Seth, do we have any tacos? I asked him

"No, but we can" he said leaving me to myself

Jared walks in five minutes after Seth left and sat down next to me handing me my oranges I was craving, by the time I finished them I was drifting off to sleep, putting my head on my brother's lap. When I woke up I saw everyone in the living room in front of me waiting for me to get up.

"Bella what's wrong?" Jasper asked me causing everyone to look at me

"Nothing just a migraine" I told him truthfully

"Bella do you mind if I just double make sure that both you and the baby are healthy?" Carlisle asked me

"Sure" I told him

He come over towards me and sat down next to me checking my blood pressure, heart and everything, I guess what he found made him sigh in relief because once he got up Seth sat down and pulled me in his lap putting his head on my shoulder breathing me in.

"So did you guys pick out a wedding date yet?" Jared asked

"Well we had one in mind" I mused

"When?" Alice asked

"We were thinking March 20th" Seth said

"That soon?" Jared asked

"Well I really don't want to wait until after the little one is born" I told them truthfully

"True, so what kind of wedding you two want?" Alice asked

"Well we were thinking an outside wedding" Seth said

"Okay, now can we plan your wedding?" all the girls asked

"Can you give us a minute?" I asked them they nodded

Seth and I left the room and to our bedroom and closed the bedroom door and sat down on the bed.

"What do you think?" I asked him

"It would save us the trouble and everything if they planned it but have our say" he reasoned

"True, now you know that Alice would get carried away" I told him remembering the clothes she bought the whole pack

"Yes, but I am also thinking of you I don't want you to be stressed trying to plan it" he told me

"So it's agreed the woman plan the wedding?" I asked and he nodded

We walked out the bedroom back into the living room and sat down where we were before we left the room and both took a deep breath before we gave the news.

"Yes you guys can plan the wedding. Alice please nothing overboard" I told them

She agreed fast then the entire woman started talking about what they are going to do and how it's going to be done, I got a headache by just listening to all them talk about it.

Seth POV

When we gave them the news on the wedding and granted the women to plan the wedding I looked at Jasper when he started to squeal like a girl I think once everyone saw what I was laughing at everyone else laughed at Jasper.

"What?" he asked

"Why are you so happy?" Bella asked

"I blame the girls, you know that I can pick up emotions and they are running happy" he said sighing

"Okay" she giggled

"So, you two want outside wedding, anything else?" Esme asked

"Want it simple" Bella told her

"Okay" she said going back to work with the girls

Later that night Bella and I were lying down in bed cuddling with each other and talking about the wedding then the birth of our first child about an hour later Bella's breathing evened out, I fell asleep not long after.

I woke up before Bella did and decided to go phase and see what everyone is doing before Bella woke up.

_What's up Seth- Sam ask_

_Nothing, just decided to stretch before Bella wakes up- I said_

_I hear you- Sam said_

_I wonder is it going to get better- I wondered_

After a few minutes of talking to Sam I decided to head on back home to see if Bella is awake or asleep; when I stepped into the house I heard people talking and went to the kitchen and saw that all the females there talking to Bella about the wedding.

BPOV

When I woke up and noticed that Seth was nowhere to found so I decided to go make breakfast when all of a sudden there is a knock on the door, so I walk towards the to see who it was when I opened the door I saw that it was all the girls.

"What can I do for you girls?" I asked

"Well we come to give you our ideas for your wedding silly" Alice said

"Okay Alice let's see what you girls picked out then I will decide yes or no okay?" I asked

"Okay here you go" Alice handed me some paper

I looked at everyone's ideas and they all were good ideas just had to fix some of it or calibrate them all together; when I told Alice to try to calibrate them all together, she got to work on everything had to wait thirty minutes for the design to be finished. Seth walked in when Alice handed me the calibrated them.

"Seth, come here" I called out watching him come through the kitchen

"Tell me what you think of all these ideas first" I showed him all the ideas

"Nice" was all he said

"Now tell me what you think of the calibrated theme" I asked

"This one is really good" he said

"Well I guess the calibrated theme it is" I told them

After the decision was made the girls left; Seth and I were left alone and started talking some more about the theme.


	19. Chapter 19

Seth POV

It is now March 15th; never thought the girls could make the wedding happen but as everyone says 'never bet against Alice' so here we are five days before the wedding, I remember coming in the house to see if my wife to be was awake and come to find out that she was in the kitchen with the girls going of themes for the wedding

_Flashback_

_I had just walked in the house and went to the kitchen because I was hearing voice from there and saw all the females there so I decided to walk back to the living room when Bella called for me._

_Seth, come here" she called out from the kitchen_

"_Tell me what you think of all these ideas first" she showed me all the ideas_

"_Nice" was all I said_

"_Now tell me what you think of the calibrated theme" she asked_

"_This one is really good" I said_

"_Well I guess the calibrated theme it is" she told them_

_End Flashback_

The girls also thought it was best to have the groom away from the bride before the ceremony; the married men agreed, Bella and I was not happy about that but we understand that it is bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding.

"Bella, why is she making it for four days that I can see you?" I asked her

"Hunnie, I wish I knew I have asked her that myself but I think what it is; is that I'm going to be getting gifts and we play games" she said sighing sadly

"Why can't she just have it for one day that I cannot see you?" I asked

"Because it would be more fun this way" Alice said smiling

"But Alice, come on have a heart" I begged

"No, you will see Bella on the wedding day" was all she said before helping Bella pack the rest

"I love you" I told her when she was about to leave the house

"I love you two, I will call you still the evil pixie cannot stop me from doing that" she told me

"Please call me" I begged her

"I will, you will see me on March 20th at two o'clock" she told me giving me a kiss on the lips

"Okay" I pouted but kissing her back with passion

After she left the house I walked back in the house sitting down already missing my soon to be wife; about half an hour later the guys walked in,

"Seth, what's up?" Emmett asked

"Not happy about being without Bella till the wedding day" I told them all honestly

"Buck up dude, I didn't see my wife for ten days before the wedding" Jasper told me

"Why ten days?" we all asked

"Have you met Alice?" he said seriously

"So you're telling us that she made you wait for ten days to see her?" I asked

"Oh yeah, but well worth it" he said smiling

The lot of guys that are married had some interesting tales to tell me the interesting one was Jasper's on how Alice made him wait so many days and the bill of it all but the guys did assure me that this wedding is paid for and that the girls had a field day with it, my dad told me that mom made him wait two weeks to see her.

"Why two weeks?" I asked my dad

"Well, I don't know" he told me we all laughed

I was actually having a good time hanging out with the men but I know that if they left me alone then I would feel bored without my Bella.

BPOV

When Alice told me that I wouldn't see my Seth until the wedding I was crying my eyes out; but once I was with the girls I was actually having fun but still missing Seth.

"So Bella, how are you coping with hurricane pixie" Rosalie asked me

"Oh, I am still upset but I'm okay I guess why?" I wondered

"Well because the amount of days she is having you away from her husband to be" she told me

"Yeah I know but I think she means well" I told her hesitantly

"We will see" she chuckled

Later on that evening all the woman were telling me on the longest they kept the guy waiting to see them for the wedding, Seth's mom made his dad wait for two weeks until he can see her when I heard that I almost fell to the floor but I said to myself as long as that I don't have to wait that long to see Seth that I am fine.

"Esme, how long did you make Carlisle wait to see you before the wedding?" I asked her

"Two days dear" she told me

"Five days is killing me, I am so used to Seth sleeping right next to me" I told them all truthfully

"You can call him now if you want, we called our men throughout the day" Sue told me

I excused myself to go make a phone call to Seth, so I don't go crying that I haven't talked to him.

"Hey baby" he cooed

"I miss you" I told him

"I miss you to baby. But it is few days" he said

"But I can't make it without you" I whined

"I can't make it without you either" he told me

We talked for a few minutes before the guys made him get off the phone so we exchanged 'I love you' to each other and got off the phone, I was so sure that the girls would have come out to get me off the phone seeing how long I was on the phone. When I got back to the girls I saw that they were just sitting there discussing games and such like that to do with a pregnant woman.

"Hey, even though I am pregnant doesn't mean you guys can't have fun, just make sure someone is watching me and we won't have a problem I don't think my brother, Seth or good Doctor Carlisle would be to happy if something happened to me" I told them

They all agreed and we playing 'Truth or dare', 'I never' and so on, but with the truth and dare they let me just pick truth and with the I never I got to drink milk, overall it was a good day.


	20. Chapter 20

BPOV

It is now March 20th and I couldn't be happier; I almost cracked and went to see Seth, now during the whole time I didn't see Seth I had one incident where I passed out Dr. Cullen had to come back to his house to check on me.

_Flashback_

_Alice and I just got back from the spa; getting me ready and everything for the wedding, we just got back to the house and Alice was going to check on everybody else real fast when all of a sudden I felt faint but to a minimum when I started walking towards where Alice went that's when I dropped down to the ground, I'm guess everyone heard it causing them all to come running into the room and see what happened._

"_Bella, are you okay?" Esme asked_

"_I'm okay" I told them getting up again_

_I started walking again but all of a sudden black dots clouded my vision and I fell back down, I know people were talking but all I heard was buzzing sound when I passed out._

_I started coming to when I heard voices, I opened my eyes and saw Carlisle kneeing down beside me checking my pulse._

"_What's going on?" I asked him_

"_Well, you passed out was high blood pressure but also not eating enough" he told me_

"_So the baby is fine?" I asked him_

"_Yes, the baby is fine. You will need to call Seth when he found out he was going crazy with worry" he told me _

"_I will" I told him_

_After he left I called Seth; he was about to come and get me but when I assured him that we both were fine he settled down, I did hear my brother in the background asking me if anything else was wrong, I told Seth that there was nothing else but what I told him._

_End flashback_

That was about two days ago; from that day everybody has been making sure my stress is minimal and that I am eating healthy, Alice did let Seth see me after the phone call I had with him after Carlisle left, she deem it worthy that he was able to see me that day to assure his wolf that I was safe. After that day she was very careful on what we did and everything else so I was happy about that.

"Bella almost time" she said

I was in a chiffon gown that showed my baby bump off but fit me; with all the accessories. There was a knock on the door that pulled me out of my thoughts I turned around to see my brother standing there.

"You know even though I haven't known you long, I still love you and I can't believe I'm giving you away" he told me

"I know I love you to big brother" I told him

"Are you ready?" he asked me

"Don't let go" I told him

"I won't" he told me

Seth POV

Today was the day that I had longed for since Bella had agreed to become my wife those few short months ago. She was absolutely glowing in her pregnancy I couldn't wait to see her in her wedding dress because I knew that she would look just like an angel, an angel that was made especially for my soul.

There were a few people sitting already and I gave a nod to each of them as I made my way up on the raised platform, next to Rev. Weber. The guys took their spots next to me with Paul taking the best man's position. My nerves were starting to get to me and I was trembling. Paul noticed and put a hand on my shoulder to give me a reassuring squeeze. It did help calm me down because I stopped to take a couple deep breaths as the last of the guests were seated as Edward started to play the piano that was set on another platform off to the side. The music began and the bridesmaids began to walk down to join us.

This was it in just a few moments I would see the love of my life walking towards me to become my wife. I tuned everything out as I saw Leah, Kim, Rosalie, Alice, and Emily walk down the sandy beach followed by the flower girl, Claire, as she threw flower petals on the ground.

Finally my world regained focus as I saw my angel all dressed in white on her brother's arms walking towards me. She seemed to glow with a beauty that no other could match, she was radiant. She was all mine and as soon as she saw me waiting for her, she smiled the largest and most peaceful smile I have ever seen as she made her way towards her destiny with me.

"These two people stand before you today to join in holy matrimony; the couple wants to tell their emotions and thoughts to each other before they exchange vows. Seth, would you care to begin?" Rev. Weber motioned for him to begin.

I turned towards her and grabbed her other hand before speaking, tears were getting close to falling out of my eyes just thinking about what I was going to hear from him, but I wanted to see his beautiful face as he spoke so I kept them in as best I could.

"Bella, my love, the moment I looked into your eyes the world shifted so that the only thing that I could see was you. Before you entered my life I was filled with loneliness from seeing all my friends with their soul mate, knowing I would never be happy in this life ever again. You changed that broken soul that resided within me and made me one of the happiest men walking on this green Earth. My love I promise that there will not be a day that goes by in your life where I do not tell you 'I love you' or show you how much you mean to me. You are my soul, you are my heart, you are my love, and now you will be my wife. I love you Bella." I finished with a quick kiss to her forehead and a couple of tears escaping down my cheeks.

"Bella?" Rev. Weber motioned that it was her turn and she took a couple of deep breaths before beginning.

"Seth I was a shell, who had her heart broken in the most hurtful of ways and I didn't think I could ever break the walls I had constructed around my heart in order to love someone again, but all that changed that afternoon I walked into Billy's house and saw you standing there. From that moment on my past, while still in my memories, did not cause me pain anymore because I knew that my future lied with you. Every heartbeat that beats in my chest, every thought that passes through my head, and every breath that I take belongs to you. I have found my heart, I have found my soul, and I have found my home for all eternity. I love you for always." she was barely able to finish

"Those were beautiful words full of so much love and hope for the future; and so it seems now is the time for the rings." The minister continued on and we both turned to Paul and Leah who had our rings.

The ring that we had chosen for Bella was a gold band that has two rings inside of it that we thought was good representation that there were two individuals joined in this marriage, but we only worked successfully when joined. I had it engraved with 'my love, imprinted on my soul forever'.

We exchanged the typical 'I do's' and then proceeded to light our unity candle before Rev. Weber finally reached the conclusion of the ceremony.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife joined forever in a union of love and cooperation that no one can break. You may now kiss the bride." He announced and I wasted no time in pulling her into for a passionate kiss

"For the first time in front of their family and friends it is my pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Seth Clearwater." He concluded and everyone broke out into cheers again.


	21. Chapter 21

BPOV

It's been three months since the wedding; I am now eight months pregnant which right now I was put on bed rest thanks to Carlisle, I have been feeling pain for a while and my blood pressure went back up; Dr. Johnson happened to agree with him on putting me on bed rest for a while.

"Hunnie" I called out

"Yes baby?" he asked once he got into the bedroom

"How long am I going to be in this bed?" I asked him

"Until the doctor's deem it fit that you get out" he said causing me to narrow my eyes to slits

"Do you not want me out of this bed?" I asked him

"Of course I do, but I want you and our baby to be healthy" he told me

We decided that we wanted the sex of the baby to be a surprise which did not make Alice happy; she wanted to go shopping for a specific color and everything, she wasn't the only one but at least they respected our wishes. So Alice got everything in both colors; she deemed it not worthy to get the basic colors but when I tried to argue with her all the women agreed with her so did some of the men.

"Seth, if your going on patrol who's going to keep me company?" I asked him

"Well why don't you look right here" my brother told me

"Hey big bro" I said to him

Jared has been watching me like a hawk if Seth wasn't here; which when Seth is here he is the who to watch me like a hawk I think it is stupid to do that but I understand they are wanting me to be safe and to make sure nothing happens to me.

"Well, I will see you after my shift love" Seth told me kissing my lips

"Okay, Love you" I told him

"Love you too" he called out

I was left here with my brother sitting in the room; I decided to take a nap which Jared encouraged me to do so if I was feeling really tired. I woke up to a massive pain in my back causing me to wince.

"Jared" I called for my brother

"What's wrong sis" Jared asked when the pain hit me harder

"Take me to the hospital" I told him gritting my teeth

All of a sudden Jared picks me up and runs me to the car; speeds off heading to the hospital he called Dr. Cullen and asked him to be there so he can help. Once at the hospital Jared told me that he was going to phase and get Seth to come to the hospital; Carlisle was there at the car with a wheel chair helping me into the room telling me he called Dr. Johnson and told him that I was on my way.

"How far apart is the pain?" Carlisle asked

"Five minutes" I told him gritting my teeth

"BELLA" Seth's voice rung out

"In here" I called out causing Carlisle to wince slightly and walk out the door to get Seth

Seth came in after Carlisle and rushed to my side; I smiled weakly breathing through the pain.

Seth POV

I was on patrol for an hour waiting for someone else to take my shift when all of a sudden I felt a shimmer alerting me someone shifted.

_Seth, man get to the hospital- Jared said_

_What's wrong Jared? - I asked_

_Bella started feeling pain; it's come down to five minutes apart- he told me_

_Shit, I'm on my way- I told him_

I ran all the way in wolf form to get there faster; when I got there Jared was back in human form waiting for me in the woods to tell me more about what happened before I go into the hospital. I just asked where the maternity ward was when I ran the hallway calling for Bella when I heard my name from the hallway I was about to call again when I heard someone call my name.

"Seth" causing me turn around

"Carlisle, where's Bella?" I rushed to him

"Follow me" he instructed

I followed him into the room; running to Bella's side taking her hand in mine watching pain going through her face. She tightened her grip in mine causing me to wince feeling the pain in my hand; after a few minutes she loosened her grip.

"Well, let's see what we got here" Dr. Johnson said walking into the room

He checked to see how many centimeters' Bella is, and said that she is five centimeter's in; and that he will be back in a while to see how far along she is. After the doctor left; everyone walked in the room giving us some words of comfort after thirty minutes the doctor came back in to see how far Bella is.

"Can I talk to Seth and the doctor alone for a minute?" Bella asked everyone

"How many people can be in the room when I deliver?" she asked the doctor

"Well besides Seth, you can have three others" he told us

"Seth, what do you think?" she asked me

"Who do you want in here?" I asked her

"I don't know" she told me truthfully

"Bella, it's time to push" the doctor told her

BPOV

When the doctor told me that it was time to push I thought I was going die from the pain. I was in complete agony. My body felt like I was on fire.

It hurt. It hurt a lot. Oh my god did it hurt. "Seth" I whimpered through the pain

The doctor looked up at me and smiled softly.

"Alright and push." I pushed as hard as I could, blinding, searing pain coursing through me.

"It's a boy" the doctor said

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" the doctor asked Seth. Seth nodded and stood, moving to the doctor. He cut the cord and I watch as the nurse carried my son to a table and started cleaning him. The doctor turned back to me and smiled softly.

I laid back in exhaustion. I had never felt so tired in all my life. "You did it Love." Seth said gently, kissing my sweaty temple. I nodded numbly

Our son had brown eyes and black hair; he looked just like his father I started cooing at my baby boy smiling up at Seth to see love and awe shining through his eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

Seth POV

"Do you want some visitors?" my mom asked.

"Of course." I answered as she opened the door revealing our entire family and friends.

"He is so small" Rose commented

"Everyone we would like you to meet William Joseph Clearwater." I told them

"He looks just like you." My mom commented after coming over and looking at him

A few minutes later everyone left the room so Bella can feed our baby; once William was fed Bella fell asleep and I was left to admire my baby boy, I still cannot get over that I helped create him.

I fell asleep about fifteen minutes later with a smile on my face still relishing the fact that my baby boy was finally here; I woke up after five minutes hearing my son whimper and start to cry I picked him up and started walking while trying to sooth him, but that didn't work because he already started to cry.

"Is he alright?" Bella asked sleepily.

"I don't know what's wrong." I admitted as Bella attempted to get up. "I got it." I said not wanting her to really move since she was still sore.

"It's alright." She replied as she gripped me for support. "It's not as bad as a little while ago. He probably needs a diaper change."

I handed William to her as I went to get the diapers. I was surprised at how quickly Bella was able to change his diaper, causing William to stop crying and nod off to sleep.

"How'd you do that so fast?" I asked her

"I use to babysit before I moved here, and I had to learn" she told me

"You should go back to bed." I told her as I saw her stifle a yawn.

"Only if you will join me. You're going to need your rest too." She added as I rolled the crib closer to the bed. I got in bed with Bella wrapping my arms around her. Her head rested on my chest as we dozed off to sleep.

Epilogue

15 Years Later

BPOV

A year after Will was born; we had triplets surprising us all scaring Seth to the bone, because two of them were girls and one boy; named Gabriella Sue Clearwater, Destiny Rose Clearwater, and Nikolai Harry Clearwater. Then two years later was had twins one each; we named the boy Michael Anthony Clearwater and Autumn Jo Clearwater.

I put my book down, stood and stretched. I moved to the front door in time to hear a light knock. I opened it and grinned. I pulled my daughter into a tight hug, happy to see her home. I turned to Simon and pulled him into a hug as well. They had gotten married a few years ago and had a two year old son named Jonathan; and now are pregnant again.

"I'm so glad to see you both. How are you doing?" I asked ushering them inside. Gabriella grinned.

"We're good." She said absently rubbing her slight swollen stomach. I smiled and led them into the kitchen.

"William! Katie! Joshua " I said smiling. I picked up my grandson and he giggled in response. I turned to William and Katie and smiled.

"How are you guys?" I asked kissing the top of Josh's tiny head. He was three now and the most beautiful little boy I had ever seen. He had Katie's green eyes and her smile and Aiden's dark and his hair color.

"We're good mom. Is dad home yet?" I shook my head and lead them into the kitchen where Josh was.

Eight years ago, we lost Sue and Harry; they both died in the sleep peacefully, Seth took it the hardest.

"Destiny" I hugged her tightly seeing a guy behind her

"Hey mom, I want to introduce you to Adam" she said

"Hello Mrs. Clearwater" he said holding his hand out

"Hello Adam, please call me Bella" I said pulling him in a hug.

The youngest kids were already here on break from High School.

Seth POV

I got home to find all six of my children home. I was happy to see the older three, who were all either in college or out of college, married with their own families and their fiancés. Destiny had brought her boyfriend Adam. It was a full house, as it was every time everyone was home for the holidays.

To accommodate everyone, Bella and I had done some construction a few years ago adding four more rooms to the house. It was always crowded, but that was how we all liked it.

I started moving to the living room where everyone was gathered. I greeted my kids and grandchildren with smiles.

"Hey love" I greeted Bella

"Hey hun" she said back kissing my lips

Kim and Jared were married exactly two months after the birth of their son Taylor James Shaw . It was hard to decide when Jared was the happiest: to see the beautiful son that he had created or when he was marrying the woman he loved. Then about five years later they had triplets two boys and a girl, they were sold.

Leah married her imprint Jackson two months after the birth of our set of triplets; they have six children. Three girls and three boys; Jasper was cautious about his girls like I was. But they grew up and started their lives.

The Cullen's had to move a year after the triplets were born, but they moved back about three years ago and we caught up with each other's lives. Edward finally met someone and he couldn't be happier I remember the last time that they were here he was always in the corner and alone, but when they came back he is exuberant and living life, of course he had to save her from dying in an alley one night when a group of guys raped her on her way back home to her baby. When Edward saved her he also went to save her baby girl so that her mom can see her for the rest of her life.

I couldn't be any happier with my life then I am now.


End file.
